Love's Painful Truth
by Daxemon
Summary: A couple who most people wouldn't think would come together and they will find out how painful it is to love someone they shouldn't. Y/H
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Love's Painful Truth

**Author: **Daxemon

**Fandom: **Gravitation (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters: **Yuki/Hiro

**Rating:** Mature  
**Disclaimer:** _The_ Maki Murakami is the creator of Gravitation and I will do my best to not soil her creations with my filthy thoughts…….well maybe just a little. I'll make sure to clean them up afterwards. Obviously these guys don't belong to me or anyone but Ms. Murakami.

**Love's Painful Truth**

Yuki turned over in bed and reached out to only find and empty space next to him. Soon he realized that he heard the shower running, so he got out of bed to see what was the matter.

Yuki walked into the expansive bathroom that was part of the hotel suites accommodations and walked over to the occupied shower at the far end and opened the door to find Hiro just standing under the water spray allowing the steaming water to run down his head and onto the rest of his body. Hiro's skin was already a bright shade of red, showing that he had been in there quite a while.

"Are you trying to boil yourself?" questioned Yuki as he stepped into the shower behind Hiro and adjusting the water temperature to something _he_ could more tolerate. After adjusting the temperature he wrapped his arms around Hiro from behind and moved the soaked auburn locks out of the way and started to nibble at the now exposed nape of Hiro's neck.

A quite murmur came from under the mane of hair obscuring Hiro's face.

"What?" Yuki questioned not hearing clearly what Hiro had said.

Slowly Hiro stood up straight and turned to face Yuki, then realized he couldn't look Yuki in the eyes when he started to repeat himself, because he knew if he did that he would loose his nerve and fall under Yuki's spell again. He rested his head on Yuki's shoulder instead. "I said I can't…..we can't do this anymore."

"How many times for the last week have you said that and yet here we are." Yuki said in his usual emotionless voice.

"I mean it this time. We can't do this to Shuichi anymore. It's tearing me apart to go to work everyday with the knowledge that I'm…..I'm…..I-"

"You're screwing his boyfriend or _is_ being screwed by his boyfriend, in turn screwing him. Is that what you're trying to say Hiro?" Yuki supplied.

"Don't you feel anything….anything at all?" asked Hiro lifting his head to finally look directly at Yuki's gorgeous face and gold-like hazel eyes.

"Of course I do, but what's the point in getting upset over it….whatever consequences that will come of this will happen whether we like it or not, so why not enjoy it while we can?"

Hearing this caused Hiro's blood to run cold even though he'd been standing in a scalding shower for the last twenty minutes. He had to get away…..now! Stumbling out the shower Hiro grabbed one of the fluffy hotel robes and left the bathroom, not realizing that Yuki was hot on his heels.

"Hiro wait!" Yuki shouted making a grab for Hiro as he walked quickly down the hall towards the bedroom.

"NO!"

"Wait!"

"Why should I?...what the hell was I thinking getting involved with you?...why am I still involved with you?...I don't do things like this……..I don't hurt my friends intentionally………especially Shuichi…………..I can't-"

"Hiro wait! Just wait!" Yuki said making a final grab for Hiro and succeeded in pinning him to the wall of the hallway and stopping him in his tracks. "You should be happy, I am not the one to chase anyone who walks away from me, but you seem to be the exception to the rule."

"We can't do this anymore. Tonight is the last time."

"Be honest with yourself Hiro, if you really wanted this to end, it would have been over already, wouldn't it?" Yuki asked locking his golden orbs with Hiro's grey irises.

"What are you talking about?" Hiro asked knowing exactly what Yuki _was_ talking about, but still not willing to admit it to himself or Yuki for that matter.

"Don't play stupid. It's beneath you." Yuki said leaning in closer. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, it's been a month and you still willingly come to meet with me and we fuck and we talk and we go. For a month this has been happening and only in the last week you've said that you want it to be over. Could it be the fact that Shuichi came to you about, say a week ago and complained that I've been acting strange or maybe I haven't laid a hand on him in the last two weeks? Could it just be that?" Yuki said closing in the space between them with almost every word until his lips were a hairs breath away from Hiro's.

Hiro could feel his body starting to react to Yuki being so close to him and it didn't hurt that Yuki hadn't bothered to grab a robe on his way out the bathroom and was standing in front of Hiro completely nude dripping water all over the hardwood floors.

"He came to me and said that he thinks that you might be cheating on him and that…..yes, you haven't laid a hand on him in two weeks. I had to lie to my bestfriend and tell him that you love him too much to do something like that and it could be that you were just overworked from your latest novel. Do you understand how that made me feel?"

"Like shit I would assume." Yuki said as he started to undo the robe Hiro was wearing and running light fluttery kisses along Hiro's neck.

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one." Hiro answered reaching up and trying futilely to stop Yuki from opening his robe to reveal that Yuki's nearness was really affecting him.

"Hiro you can't choose who you love." Yuki murmured as he continued to kiss his way up Hiro's neck.

"You don't love me."

"Who says I don't?" Yuki said lifting his head and looking deep into Hiro's eyes just before he captured Hiro's lips in a fiery, breath stealing kiss, that left Hiro weak kneed and rock hard. "But _you_ love me don't you." Yuki stated more than asked as he finally got the robe open and pressed his nude body against Hiro's, rubbing their erections together and causing Hiro to moan in pleasure. "Well, do you?"

"What if I do? It wouldn't matter. You don't love me…..you sure as hell don't love Shuichi." Hiro said breathlessly as his body started to burn with the way Yuki was pressed up against him.

"Your right about one thing……I don't love Shuichi, but that was long before a month ago and I think Shuichi knows it too. The thing your wrong about is about whether or not I love you. What if I did?"

"Not possible."

"Crazier things have been possible. Don't you think?" Yuki said with a smirk, before he ripped the robe from Hiro's body and began to ravish him.

**A/N – This is my first fanfic in the Gravitation genre and my third overall, so bare with me if I don't capture the true essence of these guys. Also it's so rare to see a fic with Yuki and Hiro paired up together that I decided that I would take the bull by the horns and go for it so there it goes. **

**Also if you want this to go into multi-chap just let me know. If enough people want it because I am currently working on the sequel of another multi-chap fic of another genre I'll make the next chap lemon zesty and see where we go from there.**

**Later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Love's Painful Truth

**Author: **Daxemon

**Fandom: **Gravitation (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters: **Yuki/Hiro

**Rating:** Mature  
**Disclaimer:** _The_ Maki Murakami is the creator of Gravitation and I will do my best to not soil her creations with my filthy thoughts…….well maybe just a little. I'll make sure to clean them up afterwards. Obviously these guys don't belong to me or anyone but Ms. Murakami.

**Love's Painful Truth**

Chapter 2

Feeling Yuki's hands, mouth, body and skin pressed against his caused any misgivings that Hiro had at that moment to go completely flying out the window. He wanted this so bad that it bordered on desperation. Logically Hiro knew that what they were doing was wrong and one day they would pay dearly, along with someone they both really cared about, for their actions, but for now his body just wanted to feel and enjoy what Yuki was doing to it, consequences be damned.

Yuki would have loved to just fuck Hiro up against the hallway wall, but he wanted to take his time and a bed would facilitate that more than where they were at the moment. Yuki reluctantly stopped his ministrations and pealed himself almost literally off of Hiro and before Hiro could say two words, had scooped up the younger man and threw him over his shoulder with the very intention of carrying him back to the bedroom to finish what he started.

"Yuki!" Hiro squeaked in surprise at the feeling of being picked up and carried. He had to actually suppress a giggle at the treatment. 'Yuki must really be horny.' he thought and suppressed another wave of giggles just before he felt himself get thrown quite unceremoniously onto the large king sized bed of their suite.

Looking up Hiro was frozen for a second by the intense burning lust and determination he saw in Yuki's gorgeous, almond shaped golden eyes. Slowly Yuki lowered himself down until there nude bodies were flush together, pulling a gasp from Hiro and captured Hiro parted lips in a slow kiss. First alternating between sucking on Hiro's bottom lip and tongue, which tentatively coiled around his before it pulled back into Hiro's mouth. 'Still shy are you?' thought Yuki as Hiro backing off of the kiss, allowing Yuki continued dominance. Yuki wanted this to be slow, but he also wanted it to be intense and unforgettable. So it was time to turn it up a notch.

Suddenly Yuki captured Hiro's lips in a searing kiss that sealed their lips together cutting off all air and practically devouring Hiro. Hiro's body responded by breaking out in goosebumps at the intensity and moaned into the kiss. Instinctualy Hiro brought his arms up to wrap around Yuki's neck and returned the kiss with as much intensity as he could without feeling like he was drowning in sensations. Soon the kiss was broken by Yuki as he place a trail of small suction-like kisses along Hiro's face and jawline, where he continued on down towards Hiro's neck and began nibbling lightly, knowing how it would affect Hiro.

While Yuki's mouth was busy with Hiro's neck his hands were also quite occupied with Hiro's now pert nipples that were being administered to by Yuki's thumbs, which were at the moment slowly rubbing light circles around the hardened nubs, making Hiro moan wantonly.

Further down their bodies Yuki was using another body part to stimulate Hiro, to the point where those particular parts were starting to create a little mess on both their abdomens to Yuki's delight. Hiro was well beyond the point of no return now. Yuki slowly lowered his left hand down between their bodies and took hold of both their erections and began to pump them together, smearing more of the pre-ejaculate between their bodies and over his hand. After he was satisfied with how much his hand had gotten coated without bring Hiro off and him of course he brought that hand up to their mouths, his having just finished with marking Hiro's neck and was hovering close to Hiro' s open panting mouth. Yuki slipped two of the coated digits into Hiro's waiting mouth and Yuki gave one command.

"Suck." Yuki ordered and Hiro complied with all the obedience of a favorite pet, he was so far gone. Yuki began to prep Hiro, Yuki knew it would be soon enough when Hiro couldn't take it anymore and he would be begging to be taken. It wasn't like that all the time, there were times Hiro was so overcome that he couldn't form any words, but his body would always speak for him in those situations.

Slowly Yuki began to insert the slick digits one by one into Hiro, stretching him for something much larger. As Yuki prepped the younger man under him he made sure to search for that one secret spot inside of Hiro that would melt him like butter in a 400 degree oven. Once found it didn't take long for Yuki to have Hiro bucking, writhing and moaning with such abandon that it was making Yuki's head swim.

"YUKI!!" Hiro cried out as he came, cum splashing on both his and Yuki's stomachs, his body convulsing repeatedly with the strength of his orgasm.

Seeing Hiro like this almost was Yuki's undoing, Hiro's head thrown back and face flushed in the ecstasy of riding out his orgasm, but thankfully he was able to hold it together and continue to prep Hiro. He was close, very close to giving in, Yuki could feel the slight tremor in Hiro's muscles and he continued to stroke that special spot inside of Hiro, licking and caressing Hiro's body as it trembled beneath him.

"Yuki." Hiro said weakly. His body had reached it's limit. Everything felt like he was plugged into a open socket. He needed something...he needed Yuki. He needed him NOW. "Yuki...please." Hiro whimpered.

'Finally.' Yuki thought he didn't think he could've lasted much longer. Hiro was such a fucking turn on, especially when he was like this. Even fully dressed and with a guitar wrapped around his body he was something Yuki desired beyond comprehension. It was never like this with Shuichi. There were times in the short span of a month that Yuki even considered letting Hiro take the reigns if he so desired, but those were thoughts for another time. Right now all he wanted was to bury himself into Hiro and fuck him until they both passed out from exhaustion.

"Yuki." Hiro said again this time with a stronger more demanding tone, however still breathless and laden with desire and want. Letting Yuki know that it was now or never.

Once hearing that, without preamble Yuki penetrated Hiro and with an accuracy of a marksman slammed into Hiro's prostate sending stars exploding behind Hiro's now closed eyelids. Hiro was already hard again and rushing to that precipice with surprising swiftness. 'Only Yuki could do this to me.' Hiro thought as his second orgasm rocked his body and coated him and Yuki once again.

Feeling Hiro clamp around him was too much after everything else and Yuki exploded inside of Hiro, the muscles in his back spasming and a groan of complete release escaping his lips as he sank forward and onto Hiro, sealing their bodies together as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Yuki." panting Hiro wrapped his arms around the man on top of him. "Why am I so weak when it comes to you?" Hiro asked before they both fell into a sated slumber.

The next morning Hiro woke up to see that Yuki was still there and still fast asleep in his arms. Hiro gently disengaged himself and slipped quietly from the bed to go get cleaned up and dressed.

Just before he left he walked back over to the bed and watched the sleeping man and knew that he would be hard pressed to stop and deny what he felt, even though Shuichi _was_ his best friend. From the first kiss they shared Hiro knew he was lost...and maybe he didn't want to be found.

After one last look, Hiro got up and headed out of the suite to meet up with his band mates at the studio. Where he would look Shuichi in the face and lie, once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Love's Painful Truth

**Author: **Daxemon

**Fandom: **Gravitation (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters: **Yuki/Hiro

**Rating:** Mature  
**Disclaimer:** _The_ Maki Murakami is the creator of Gravitation and I will do my best to not soil her creations with my filthy thoughts…….well maybe just a little. I'll make sure to clean them up afterwards. Obviously these guys don't belong to me or anyone but Ms. Murakami.

**Love's Painful Truth**

Chapter 3

As Hiro walked into the studio where Bad Luck practiced, he didn't notice that someone else had also come in early, that is until they spoke and scared the life out of him.

"You're early."

"AAAHHHH!! Who's there?!" Hiro asked scared stiff as he spun around to see K lounging casually on the large couch in the dim light of the studio, something shiny glinting in his hand. Hiro figured it was one of K's many guns, most likely on of his Desert Eagles, those were supposedly his favorite. "K? Is that you?" Hiro asked squinting.

"None other." K replied getting up and walking over to Hiro, turning up the dimmer switch he passed, illuminating the studio, as he approached where Hiro was standing, clutching his guitar. "The question that should be asked is why on earth are you here and so damn early, at that? You don't have to be here for another two hours." K informed cocking his head to the side, crystal blue eyes boring into Hiro's mist gray one's.

"I – I just couldn't sleep. That's all." Hiro stuttered. The way K was looking at him was unnerving. It was almost like he was looking into his soul and was seeing everything with those ice blue eyes of his. Hiro had to practically drag his eyes away and continue across to the area of the studio where Bad Luck usually set up for practice.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" questioned K, as he followed Hiro.

"Of course it is, what else could it be?" Hiro replied, making sure to keep his back to K.

"I don't know you tell me. You seem a little bit more skittish than usual." stated K nonchalantly as he polished his gun.

"Skittish?"

"Yeah. Maybe _nervous_ would be a better description."

"Nervous, what would I have to be nervous about?" Hiro said finding more interest than he should in tuning his guitar. K was entirely too on course.

"Well you guys do have that huge concert coming up with Nittle Grasper and those two other American bands we invited, in a couple a weeks. Maybe that's it?" surmised K, before his attention drifted over to the doorway where he heard voices approaching. "Looks like you're not the only one who's early."

One of the voices in particular was talking very animatedly, while the other just sounded irritated, that one could only be Suguru and of course the other was Shuichi complaining about something, most likely something having to do with Yuki. All was status quo as far as K was concerned and he wandered back over to where he was sitting and continued the silent polishing of his Desert Eagles.

When Hiro saw K move off, relief flooded through him, he honestly _was_ getting a little worried that K had noticed some change in his behavior which he himself hadn't noticed. If K ever did find out what was going on between him and Yuki, Hiro had no idea what K would do with that information and he didn't want to think about it as he watched Shuichi walk into the room with a very irritated looking Suguru next to him.

"...and I don't know what to do. Yuki didn't even call me and he just shows up this morning when I'm leaving and doesn't even give me an explanation as to where he was all night." Shuichi finished with a sigh.

"Honestly." Suguru said turning to face Shuichi. "I could give a damn what Yuki does all night and I could care even less as to what you should do about it, I am _not_ Tohma. Now, will you please leave me alone, you are giving me a headache." Suguru ground out, stalking off towards his keyboard, mumbling something about how it was to early to be having to deal with idiots.

"Hiro!" Shucichi yelled, finally noticing Hiro.

"Hey Shu. You're early."

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. Yuki didn't come home last night and I was up worried, but he came home this morning looking exhausted. He didn't even say anything to me about where he was...he just walked by me and went into the bathroom. I was getting ready to follow him when opened back the bathroom door and told me not to follow him and to get out and go to work." Shuichi relayed to Hiro with a completely forlorn look on his face. "He seemed to be crankier than usual so I figured that I might as well just leave." Shuichi explained. "Hiro?"

"Yeah?" Hiro answered.

"Do you think Yuki loves me?" Shuichi asked looking up at Hiro with those big soulful eyes of his, full of hope.

Hiro's heart shriveled and clenched in his chest, because he remembered what Yuki had said to him not but a few hours ago and it broke his heart. He wanted to say yes, that of course Yuki loved Shuichi, but for some reason he just couldn't force the words past his lips, not after last night.

"Hiro?" Shuichi prodded.

"Shouldn't you be asking Yuki that?" hedged Hiro as he avoided looking at Shuichi.

"Are you seriously asking me that Hiro? You do know who we're talking about here. Eiri Yuki, a.k.a. "The Human Iceberg" as you call him. Are you seriously telling me that you think in the last three years that I've been with Yuki that I haven't actually asked him that question? All I get is idiot this and idiot that, he never answers me, so I just assumed he did, but lately...but lately, I'm really beginning to wonder." finished Shuichi coming to sit down next to Hiro on the loveseat and sighing sadly.

Hiro wondered if it was possible to have a heart attack at 21, because his chest felt so tight that he almost thought that he was in the first stages of one after hearing Shuichi. Sucking up all his reserves Hiro did the only thing he could, he lied.

"Don't worry Shu. I'm sure Yuki loves you. He's an unusual guy and _he has_ been through a lot in his life. Maybe you should give him the benefit of a doubt this time, huh?" Hiro said feeling himself being suddenly swamped with guilt and self loathing. Sometimes he wished that night had never happened a month ago, then he wouldn't have to be lying to his best friend right now.

"Sure Hiro." Shuichi answered snapping Hiro out of his guilty thoughts. "If you say so."

Hearing Shuichi say that made it all the worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Love's Painful Truth

**Author: **Daxemon

**Fandom: **Gravitation (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters: **Yuki/Hiro

**Rating:** Mature  
**Disclaimer:** _The_ Maki Murakami is the creator of Gravitation and I will do my best to not soil her creations with my filthy thoughts…….well maybe just a little. I'll make sure to clean them up afterwards. Obviously these guys don't belong to me or anyone but Ms. Murakami.

**Love's Painful Truth**

Chapter 4

When Hiro got home he was so drained that all he could do was drop down on his couch and not move for like the next week.

Today was not one of his better days since this thing, whatever it was, started up with Yuki. Watching Shuichi sing his heart out and spaz as he usually did all day was tearing Hiro to ribbons. Knowing that if Shu ever found out about him and Yuki that the wonderful, crazy spirit he possessed would be undeniably crushed.

Sitting on the couch made Hiro remember what could have been the beginning of the end for him. It was about two or three weeks before the first time he slept with Yuki.

**Cue Flashback**

The Band had been working non-stop for weeks on their latest album release and hadn't been free to do anything relaxing and fun. Once everything eventually wrapped, Shu had declared a night out for Bad Luck. He had a hell of a time convincing Suguru to go though, since the keyboardist was more of an introvert otherwise.

Hiro had decided to meet up with Shuichi first. Since Shuichi was notorious for never showing up on time...for anything. Hiro honestly didn't want to spend the majority of the night with a piste-off Suguru, if Shuichi was late or worse yet, didn't show.

When Hiro got to Shuichi's he took the elevator up and rang the doorbell. After about a minute he was about to ring again when the door suddenly flew open to reveal a sopping wet pink haired vocalist.

"Shu?" Hiro questioned, noticing Shuichi's state of undress.

"Hiro. Hey." Shuichi whispered. "Sorry. I'm still in the shower. I'll be ready in a few." Shuichi said as he gently closed the door after letting in Hiro.

'Typical Shu.' thought Hiro. Then it finally dawned on him that Shuichi was whispering. "Why the hell are you whispering?" Hiro asked at a normal volume. Sometimes Shuichi could be a little eccentric.

"Well Yuki just pulled an all nighter and he's on the couch sleeping. I just don't want to disturb him. He can be cranky if..." Shuichi suddenly faded off and then got a thoughtful look on his face as he started up again in his normal speaking voice. "Come to think of it, if an bomb went off in this very room right now. I don't think he would even know it. Usually after an all nighter he sleeps for about twelve hours." stated Shuichi.

"Oh yeah." Hiro responded remembering that about Yuki. Shuichi had mentioned the authors overnights a while back.

"I'll go finish my shower and get dressed, so we can go. I don't want a bitchy Suguru waiting for us." Shuichi stated as he headed back to the bathroom, leaving Hiro and the sleeping novelist alone.

Standing there Hiro's curiosity got the best of him. In the past three years that Shuichi has been with the taciturn novelist, Hiro could almost never remember a time that he's ever seen Yuki without a look of annoyance on his face. Hiro honestly wondered if Yuki actually scowled in his sleep too.

Quietly Hiro made his way over to where Yuki was sleeping. He carefully went around the corner of the couch and towards where Yuki's head laid. Upon reaching his goal Hiro's breath caught in his throat and he was suddenly riveted to the spot. Yuki definitely didn't scowl in his sleep. Quite the opposite indeed. Yuki's features were completely relaxed and the position he was sleeping in caused a stray blond lock of hair to fall across his features, adding to the complete purity of his visage.

It was well noted and known by all that Yuki was a handsome man. Okay, Uber-gorgeous, would be a better description. Everything about the man oozed sex appeal, but what Hiro saw was completely devoid of Yuki's usual persona.

The facade was gone and Hiro could almost see the child Yuki once was, before Kitazawa ripped that childhood away. Leaving behind an angry, cold human being. A person who believed that no one was to be trusted, no matter how much they proved themselves to be so.

Coming to this revelation made Hiro look at the author in a completely different light. 'Maybe this is what Shu sees, that no one else does.' thought Hiro.

Knowing what Yuki had gone through and what Hiro knew of him to be still going through somewhat, Hiro's heart broke for the man sleeping before him. How lonely it must be, not being able to let anyone in, to not trust...for fear of being betrayed once again.

Hiro unconsciously reached out and placed the blond lock that had strayed back in place. Noticing what he'd just done, he self-consciously stood and shoved his hands into the leather jacket he was wearing. Yet he still didn't move.

Hiro looked up when he heard Shuichi enter the room. 'How long had he been standing there watching Yuki?' Hiro wondered.

Hiro looked on as his friend approached, all decked out in one of his totally inappropriate outfits, that was even pushing it for an after hours club. Well that was just Shuichi, that's what made him so good, his lack of conformity or may it was lack of sense.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Shuichi asked as he came to stand next to his best friend and looked down at his boyfriend.

"What is?" Hiro asked, turning to look at Shuichi, not understanding his seemingly arbitrary question.

"That he could look like that asleep and be such a grouch when he's awake." Shuichi replied, his face full of the love he felt for the novelist. He leaned down and place a fleeting kiss on Yuki's forehead dislodging the lock of hair that Hiro had place back and stood saying. "Well we better get going we don't want Suguru waiting for us longer than he has to or he may throw one of his diva bitch fits. I don't know what's wrong with that guy, he's so uptight. He real..." Shuichi rambled on as he made his way to the front entrance, Hiro unintentionally tuning him out, a skill he learned long ago when they had initially become friends.

Hiro looked back at Yuki's slumbering visage once again and felt something in his chest flutter, but didn't have enough time to speculate as to what is was, before he heard Shuichi's lament for them to leave and something about not wanting to die by Suguru's hands. Reluctantly Hiro joined Shuichi and left, pausing to take one last look behind him then closing the door quietly.

**End Flashback**

Now here he was a month and a half later sleeping with Yuki and deliriously miserable, if that was possible.

"Damn mother hen complex." Hiro muttered frustrated, flopping sideways onto the couch his long auburn hair falling to mask his tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Love's Painful Truth

**Author: **Daxemon

**Fandom: **Gravitation (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters: **Yuki/Hiro

**Rating:** Mature  
**Disclaimer:** _The_ Maki Murakami is the creator of Gravitation and I will do my best to not soil her creations with my filthy thoughts…….well maybe just a little. I'll make sure to clean them up afterwards. Obviously these guys don't belong to me or anyone but Ms. Murakami.

_**A/N: **_I would like to give thanks to my beta **IDWYTNOME** who is allowing my fic to blossom and grow. With her help this fic will be the best it can be. I hope all our readers enjoy the new and improved "Loves Painful Truth". Now on to the update.

Later

**Love's Painful Truth**

Chapter 5

Snapping awake Hiro realized that he'd fallen asleep on the couch. As he slowly sat up, working the kinks out, he heard his stomach growl and wondered what time it was. Checking his phone he saw that he hadn't been asleep that long, maybe about three hours, but that made it six hours since he had last eaten.

Hiro knew he had some left over take out, but honestly didn't feel like eating reheated Yakisoba. He figured that he could throw something together quickly, so he headed off to his kitchen.

While he got his dinner ready, Hiro's mind wandered back to how he came to be in his current fix with Yuki.

After that day at Yuki and Shuichi's, Hiro found his gaze was constantly drawn to Yuki every time he was around, which turned out to be quite often since he was involved with the latest album. He had written two songs and co-written another with Shuichi. Whenever one of his songs needed to be reworked he was needed at the studio.

At first it was unconsciously done and when Hiro would notice that his gaze would linger a little too long, he would look away. Soon it became a need, like an itch that not all the scratching in the world could stop. Watching Yuki became almost like a game. Hiro would take in his fill and when it would seem like the author was sensing that he was being observed, Hiro would immediately find somewhere else to look or become very interested in tuning his guitar. There were times when having long hair was very convenient. He would use his hair as a shield, pretending to be paying attention to his guitar or a magazine, when in truth he was watching Yuki as he diligently worked on his laptop, glasses in place, concentrating and looking as sexy as hell.

Once Hiro was so wrapped up in his Yuki gazing that Shuichi managed to walk up on him, scaring the life out of him and causing Hiro to drop his guitar and startling everyone in the vicinity, including Yuki and poor Shuichi, who's foot had unfortunately been the victim of said guitar.

Things went on like that for about a week and a half, until the album release party.

_After being forced to do the typical networking, chatting and press, which involved countless photo-ops, interviews and talking with a myriad of people of whom he would much rather have avoided, Hiro was finally free to move around on his own._

_Coming to rest against a wall, Hiro surveyed the room, taking in all the different elites of the music industry that were attending. Then his eyes caught on something pink and fluffy bobbing in the crowd-Shu's head._

_It seemed that both Shuichi and Yuki had been cornered by the group of fans who had won the exclusive right to attend the party. One of Seguchi's ideas to promote the album. Of course, each one of them received a thorough background check, before they were hand picked by Seguchi, assuring the safety of his stars._

_Hiro smiled at the enthusiasm that Shuichi was showing as he spoke to the lucky fans, but soon his attention drifted. Yuki was standing next to Shuichi, looking cool and relaxed as usual, even among the throng of people around him. As Hiro looked on, Yuki suddenly turned his head slightly, looking across Shuichi's shoulder and locking eyes with Hiro, a small, knowing smirk sliding across his face, before his attention went back to Shuichi and the fan girls._

_It went so quickly that Hiro didn't think it had really happened, but judging by the way he was currently sweating, apparently it had. Hiro decided that he needed some air...NOW!_

_The venue the party was being held had almost a full sized temple garden outside, koi pond included. It was built to give one a sense of seclusion. It wasn't quite complete though, not with a view of the Tokyo skyline from fifty stories up._

_'I bet Seguchi wouldn't mind having one of these at NG.' thought Hiro as he went to stand by the railing to admire the skyline. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved one of his cigarettes and lit up, enjoying the rush of nicotine. He'd promised Shuichi that he would quit, but once in a while he would sneak one._

_Hiro's mind finally came back to why he was out there in the first place. Could Yuki have seen him? Was he being that careless or was it just his imagination? Hiro was so completely wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone approach._

"_Shuichi said you quit."_

_Hiro's head turned sharply to the right as Yuki came to stand directly next to him, practically shoulder to shoulder._

"_Just curious, but I was wondering how much longer you are planning to keep watching me?" Yuki asked and watched as Hiro's eyes went wide and his face burst into a crimson blush at being found out. Noticing the look on Hiro's face Yuki thought fleetingly it was kinda cute, taking a drag from his own cigarette. _

_Hiro opened his mouth, but for some reason no sound came out. He watched Yuki take a final drag from his cigarette, flicking it over the railing._

"_You know these things are bad for you." Yuki said as he took Hiro's forgotten cigarette from his now nerveless fingers._

_Hiro watched in stunned silence as the cigarette that he'd been smoking moments ago was now between Yuki's mobile lips and he couldn't tear his eyes away, not even as he noticed Yuki turn and lean towards him, closing the distance between them in a matter of seconds. Suddenly Hiro felt Yuki's lips on his and he still didn't move, but instead _allowed_ himself to be kissed. _

_The touch of Yuki's lips on his did not feel foreign or wrong at all. Truthfully, it almost felt natural. The kiss was so light, so delicate, that it surprised Hiro that it was coming from Yuki. He thought that a kiss from the novelist would be more harsh and intense, not soft and flirtatious, almost shy, even._

_When Yuki felt that Hiro wasn't pulling away he decided to push a little further. __He tangled his cigarette-free hand into__ Hiro's long auburn mane, holding Hiro's head in place as he deepened the kiss. At first Yuki noticed no response from Hiro, but soon he felt a slight shiver that transferred from Hiro's lips to his and then Hiro was returning his kiss, although hesitantly at first._

_Taking this as a positive sign, Yuki threw the cigarette he had taken from Hiro over the railing, freeing up his other hand so he could wrap it around Hiro's waist and pull their bodies flush. Once that was done he heard Hiro moan in response and return his kiss feverishly. Yuki realized that things were heating up quickly __and that they needed a bit more privacy, so he slowly began to back Hiro away from the railing and into a small cluster of hedges that completely blocked anyone's view of them. By the time Yuki had them totally hidden, Hiro had his arms around his neck and was kissing back with wild abandon._

_'What on earth am I doing?! This is Yuki! I'm kissing Yuki! Why am I kissing him?! Well, he kissed me first!! So what?! I shouldn't be kissing him back! I should be knocking his block off!! If Shuichi saw us—Oh my god, Shuichi! I have to stop this!'_

_'But it feels so good...he feels so good. What am I thinking?!'_

_'I'm thinking that what Shuichi doesn't know won't hurt him. I am a horrible friend.' _

_These were Hiro's last coherent thoughts before he gave himself over completely to the sensations swamping his body as Yuki's kiss overwhelmed his senses. __Suddenly Hiro felt Yuki break the kiss. Opening his eyes to see what was the matter and feeling more than a little tipsy. Hiro frowned up at Yuki in confusion and that was when he heard it, Shuichi's soft melodic voice calling Yuki's name. It was like having a bucket of ice water dumped over his head and like dagger in his chest—quite sobering to say the least._

"_It seems like we have company. We'll continue this another time." Yuki declared, giving Hiro one final peck and releasing him, lighting up a cigarette on his way out to intercept Shuichi._

"_Hey, brat." Hiro heard Yuki greet Shuichi as he disappeared from sight. _

"_Yuki, there you are, have you seen Hiro? Someone said they saw him come out here." Hiro flinched when he heard Shuichi ask for him and the most ridiculous urge to step out from where Yuki'd hidden them came over him. Hiro knew with one look at the disheveled mess he was that Shuichi would know what they had been doing. He stayed put._

"_I am not your bandmate's keeper, brat. Find him yourself."_

"_Yuki, don't be so mean," Shuichi whined._

_Soon Hiro heard their voices fade off as they (most likely) headed back to the party. _

_Hiro dropped down on a nearby stone bench, his face in his hands as he caught his breath and his poor racing heart settled back to a normal rhythm. 'What the fuck just happened?' Hiro wondered, confused, as he felt his kiss-swollen lips continue to tingle with the sensation of Yuki's kiss. _

As Hiro sat to eat his dinner, his mind still flashing over what had occurred that night in the garden and everything else in the last month, he felt his stomach coil and tighten and he realized he wasn't as hungry as he thought, pushing the steaming plate of food away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Love's Painful Truth

**Author: **Daxemon

**Fandom: **Gravitation (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters: **Yuki/Hiro

**Rating:** Mature  
**Disclaimer:** _The_ Maki Murakami is the creator of Gravitation and I will do my best to not soil her creations with my filthy thoughts…….well maybe just a little. I'll make sure to clean them up afterwards. Obviously these guys don't belong to me or anyone but Ms. Murakami.

_**A/N**_ – I would like to give a great big ol' THANK YOU to my Beta _**IDWYTNOME,**_who is very good at what she does and is helping me learn along the way and cracking me up with every chapter she beta's. Thanks _**IDWYTNOME, **_you rock. Now everyone please enjoy this latest installment of _**Love's Painful Truth, **_bye_**.**_

**Love's Painful Truth**

Chapter 6

Hiro had eventually managed to choke down some of his dinner before he felt like it would be pointless to continue. Standing, he discarded the rest of his uneaten dinner and placed the dishes in the sink, deciding that they could wait. All he wanted now was a well needed shower and to go to bed.

After his shower Hiro crawled into bed, feeling no better about his predicament. Hiro just couldn't stop his mind from wandering back to how he came to find himself in the place that he was and he soon came to the conclusion that he was actually trying to figure out when the logic centers in his brain had shut down.

As he laid still his mind drifted back to the fateful night when he betrayed his best friend in the whole world.

_There was some downtime for a week after the album release party for everyone involved__, until things started ramping up for the tour in six weeks that Bad Luck was to undertake, along __**with the two overseas bands brought over **__from America._

_Three days __after the release party,__ Hiro received a text message requesting his presence at The New Grand Hotel in Yokohama from Yuki. Hiro could not believe the nerve of the guy. He had no intention of going anywhere, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to tell Yuki off to his face. Eventually he made up his mind to put Yuki in his place._

_The message had instructed Hiro to head directly to room 1150 once he'd arrived._

_Hiro's phone rang as he tried to ignore the second thoughts swamping him as he parked his bike. Distractedly, he answered the anonymous call._

"_Hello?"_

"_Scared?"_

_All doubts fled __– he was going up there and he was going to beat the shit out of that bastard, and good._

_Hiro blindly made his way through the hotel and before he knew it, he was standing in front of suite 1150.....hesitating._

_Suddenly the door opened and there, __in all his glory, stood the reason for his ire. Hair perfectly mussed, clothes casually disheveled and gold cat-like eyes twinkling with maliciousness. Hiro took one look at Yuki and knew he was in trouble._

"_Welcome__,__" smirked Yuki._

'…said the spider to the fly.' _ thought Hiro as he stepped into the hotel suite feeling his hackles rise. He had to do what he came for and quickly. He sensed Yuki was up to something and he honestly didn't want to hang around to find out what._

_After taking only a few steps Hiro stopped and turned around, ready to __let Yuki have it for his behavior at the party, only to find the novelist nowhere to be seen._

"_Drink?" Yuki asked from behind the bar._

'How the hell did he get over there so quick?' _wondered Hiro absently. "No," Hiro answered as he approached the novelist._

"_I hate drinking alone, but suit yourself," Yuki said as he came around the bar with a glass of brandy in hand._

"_I highly doubt that," Hiro retorted under his breath._

"_What was that?" Yuki asked as he leaned on the bar._

"_Nothing__," Hiro mumbled._

_Yuki wasn't stupid; he may have been pulling the strings so far, but he knew that if he got too close too quickly, he might__have to dodge a few punches. '_Maybe later.' _ he thought as he sipped his brandy, enjoying the burn of the liquid and watching Hiro as he fidgeted in the growing silence._

"_Look...." Hiro began finally breaking the cloying silence. "...what the hell was that at the party? Better yet, I don't want to know. I'm just here to warn you that if you try that again, don't be surprised if you end up eating dirt." Hiro warned then turned to leave._

"_Surprising to hear, seeing as you were giving as good as you got. You didn't exactly have me, in your vernacular, _"eating dirt"_ then, now did you Hiro?" Yuki pointed out, stopping Hiro in his tracks._

"_You're an asshole." Hiro gritted out._

"_So I've been told on many occasions." Yuki answered as he approached where Hiro stood, coming to rest just out of reach, just to be safe. "The fact of the matter still is that you returned my advances without so much as a half-hearted protest. What does that tell me, hmmm, Hiro?" Yuki asked, looking smug as Hiro stood there speechless. _'The truth is a good weapon, sometimes,' _thought Yuki happily._

"_It doesn't tell you anything. Just don't let it happen again__,__ or else." Hiro said lowly and headed for the door._

"_You don't want to leave, Hiro." Yuki said, putting his glass of brandy down on a nearby table. He knew he was probably going to need both hands in the next few minutes._

"_GO TO HELL!" Hiro spat, reaching for the door handle._

"_What do you think Shuichi would be most upset at, or should I say who?"_

_Hearing that froze Hiro's hand midway to the door__, a chill running up his spine as he turned to look at Yuki in disbelief._

_Seeing he had a captive audience__, Yuki continued. "Would he be more upset at me for kissing you, but being that I am a bastard, he may not be too surprised. Or would he be completely disappointed in his long-time friend for allowing such a thing to happen without putting up a fuss in the first place, I wonder? Don't you, Hiro?"_

"_You wouldn't!" Hiro snapped as he watched Yuki take out his cell._

"_Oh, wouldn't I?" Yuki replied confidently, though he had no intention of calling Shuichi. He definitely was a bastard, but he did have his limits. He just wanted Hiro to stay._

_A surge of unmitigated anger flared inside of Hiro and all he could see was red as he lunged forward, attempting to plant his left fist squarely into Yuki's jaw._

_Not being a novice at fighting, Yuki easily dodged the wild punch and in the process grabbed Hiro's left wrist __and spun him, pinning him chest first against the suite door that Hiro had tried to leave through earlier._

"_LET GO!" shouted Hiro, struggling fruitlessly._

"_Don't act like you came all the way here to just tell me to _"go to hell"_. You could have done that over the phone or, better yet, just ignored me. You can lie to me, but your body can't. You want this as much as I do," Yuki whispered lustfully into Hiro's ear as he pressed his body into Hiro's against the door, feeling a slight shiver emanate from Hiro along with an almost inaudible groan._

Now as he lay in bed, Hiro remembered how it felt when Yuki's unoccupied hand began sliding up under his t-shirt, running along his abs until it reached its intended destination and how a surprised cry of pleasure had fallen from his lips as Yuki began playing with one of his nipples. Soon that same hand made it's way downward and without preamble slid beneath the waistband of his jeans and underwear to cup the semi-hard arousal there, causing him to thrust forward instinctively and throw his head back, gritting his teeth and trying not to cry out, but it was too late. Yuki had already proved his point. He did want this and he couldn't deny the truth, not with what Yuki was doing to him and how good it felt.

Hiro shifted uncomfortably onto his side in bed as he felt his body responding to his thoughts, a surge of warmth darting through his body and down to his groin as his mind's eye ran through what happened. Yuki had released him from his hold, only stepping back a few inches, enough room to allow him to turn in the small space between their bodies. He remembered how Yuki'd looked at him with a mixture of wariness and expectation. How he'd looked at that those beautiful, haunted golden eyes and realized that there was no going back as he tentatively reached up and caressed Yuki's cheek with shaking fingers. Yuki leaning in and kissing him breathless, before things completely spiraled out of control and clothes were practically ripped off of each other and they ended up in the bedroom of the suite and before he knew it the sun was up on the next morning and he was sore and covered with love bites.

Hiro's mind wandered lazily over the last few weeks and he even had to smile at those few moments that they spent together _not_ having sex. Like the time that they had ordered room service and Yuki discovered to his considerable dismay that there was celery in his miso soup. Since they had to remain inconspicuous, Yuki couldn't exactly call down to the front desk and read them the riot act, so he just relegated himself to pouting in his own way by complaining caustically about the cook's heritage and cooking skill (or lack thereof), while he picked out the celery. Hiro remembered how he sat silently and watched as Yuki complained and came to the startling realization that he may actually be in love with the taciturn author after only being with him for two weeks. Hiro got to see many facets of Eiri Yuki during their time together that he'd never had the chance to experience before. He realized the man was sweet, that in his own way he cared very deeply. It actually showed in his lovemaking, it seemed everything he couldn't show with his heart he did with his body.

With some chagrin Hiro also remembered how he soon came to the conclusion that Yuki was insatiable. Hiro thought that their first night (six times!) was a fluke, but apparently not. Yuki was a beast that, once let off it's leash, had an unquenchable thirst that Hiro had a little trouble keeping up with.

Towards the end of their first week together Hiro had to institute rest periods between their bouts of lovemaking. He remembered on that day looking up at Yuki and seeing the most petulant look flash across his face for an instant before he laid back down onto the floor in the living room area of the suite (they didn't quite make it to the bedroom) in terse agreement.

_'Yuki __can be so adorable.' _Hiro thought, rolling onto his back and finally falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Love's Painful Truth

**Author: **Daxemon

**Fandom: **Gravitation (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters: **Yuki/Hiro

**Rating:** Mature  
**Disclaimer:** _The_ Maki Murakami is the creator of Gravitation and I will do my best to not soil her creations with my filthy thoughts…….well maybe just a little. I'll make sure to clean them up afterwards. Obviously these guys don't belong to me or anyone but Ms. Murakami.

A/N – I dedicate this chapter to my Significant other and my BETAS **PriyaLaLita** and **Ladyfeather**{their fics are awesome, check 'em out here on } I appreciate their patience and yours. Hopefully my readers haven't completely abandoned me. Enough blabbing on to the update.

**Love's Painful Truth**

Chapter 7

Hiro looked up as an all too familiar ringtone sounded throughout the studio from where Shuichi was currently standing.-Well, standing wouldn't really be the right description, it was more like bouncing. Everyone knew that ringtone, it was the one that Shuichi had specifically chosen for Yuki's calls.

"YUKI!" Shuichi answered with a squeal of delight. "Sure Yuki…but…no…okay, I understand. Alright, goodbye. Oh … Yuki? Hello, Hello?" After snapping his phone closed and looking more than a little deflated, Shuichi plopped down on one of the couches that were scattered through the studio.

Suguru had been going over the song list for their next tour when the call came in. Moving from his keyboard to behind Shuichi, Suguru asked snidely, "What, your boyfriend cancel some hot date or something?"

"Something like that." Shuichi answered a little absently, looking down at his cell phone, which still occupied his hand. He looked like he was almost willing it to ring again, and have Yuki retract whatever he had just said to him.

Hiro felt a slow tingle of anticipation start to form in the pit of his stomach; his nerves were so piqued that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It took all his willpower to not jump up and leave the studio to take the call. Hiro already knew who was calling and his whole body went warm at the thought. Just as quickly it faded when he looked up and saw the disappointment etched into his best friend's face. Hiro felt his throat constrict with guilt, but at the same time his mind was betraying him with erotic thoughts of Yuki.

After what seemed like an interminable amount of time, rehearsal came to an end. Hiro made a beeline for the studio door to go find some privacy to check his phone. As he was about to walk through the door he heard Shuichi call him, causing his heart to plummet.

"Hey Hiro!"

"Yeah?" Hiro answered, turning around to look at Shuichi while fighting the urge to just run out the door and not look back.

"Are you doing anything tonight? It seems that Yuki's occupied and won't be coming home until tomorrow, you wanna come over?" asked Shuichi, his face full of hope and not wanting to be alone.

Hiro's heart seized up in his chest and it actually physically hurt to breathe. But breathe he did and said what he knew would be the one thing he shouldn't. "Sorry Shu...but I can't-", Hiro answered, but was cut off by his best friend before he could continue.

"That's okay, I should have know you would have had plans. Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Shuichi said as he passed Hiro on his way out the door with his usual backpack slung over his right shoulder. He looked exactly the way he did when they were in high school together, minus the uniform of course, and it broke Hiro's heart; and within that moment Hiro felt a loss greater than he ever thought anyone could feel. As he raised his hand to unconsciously reach out to Shu his phone went off again, snapping him out of his painful train of thought. Catching one more glance of Shu's back as the door closed, Hiro reached into his pocket and extracted his phone. Seeing he had received two text messages from none other than Yuki his Benedict Arnold of a heart actually fluttered with happiness.

The messages were of course telling Hiro to come to Yokohama. The second one seemed to imply that if he hurried that there would be a gift waiting for him. A small smile ghosted across Hiro's face before it faded quickly; the sense of loss from turning Shuichi down was still there, overriding the beginnings of any happiness that he may have gotten from Yuki's text messages. Abruptly the phone went off again in his hand; it was another message from Yuki. Hiro pressed the button to read the message and it said:

You better be on your bike and heading here and not be standing around. You know I don't like to wait.

-Y

Hiro stood there, soon realizing he was actually grinning and that any uncertainties that he may have held had vanished. He pressed reply, typed one word, then walked out the door:

Fine

-H

Hiro slipped into his heavy black biker jacket as he made his way to his bike, and was just putting on his gloves when he heard a click next to his head, a familiar click he recognized as one of K's Desert Eagle's being cocked.

"K?" Hiro said freezing in place and turning slowly to his right coming nose to barrel with K's favorite toy. Hiro realized with little effort he could actually look down the barrel of the Desert Eagle and see the round that was waiting patiently to be fired. With some difficulty he swallowed the lump that had firmly lodged in his throat. "C-can I help you K?" Hiro asked in a small voice as he did his best to lean away and to the left, which of course was useless as the barrel tracked his every movement.

Suddenly the Desert Eagle was gone and Hiro found himself almost nose to nose with his manager, almost flinching with the abruptness. "Hey Hiro." K greeted him, his voice filled with friendliness. Too much friendliness Hiro surmised and felt his hackles rise.

"K." Hiro acknowledged waiting, not knowing what to expect from his sometimes 'off the wall' manager.

"Can I walk with you?" K asked, his voice still filled with that weird friendliness that unnerved Hiro to his core.

"S-Sure." answered Hiro and watched as K eased back to a tolerable distance.

"Shall we?" K requested, extending his hand like a Maitre D' at a fancy restaurant.

Without answering Hiro started to walk again, keeping a wary eye on his manager. After a few feet K began to speak.

"So how have things been with you Hiro?" K asked nonchalantly, almost too much so, as he continued to brandish his 'pet', taking out the small cloth that he always polished them with incessantly.

"F-fine." Hiro answered a little shakily. K never was his favorite person to be around alone, he was too much like his toys. You never knew when he could go off, and Hiro knew that K could be very treacherous if he was pushed. It unnerved him even when he _didn't_ have a huge secret to hide.

"Good, good." K replied and then fell back into silence for about a minute before he spoke again as he polished and admired his gun. "Because you know your personal life is your business and the Band is mine, but if said personal life were to interfere with the Band – well then I may just have to make it, my business as well." K spoke with his voice still laced with that tone of friendliness, which made Hiro's blood run cold.

"K?" Hiro questioned, stunned and unsure of what else to say. _'Did he know?'_ Hiro wondered.

K turned from where he stood about three feet in front of where Hiro had come to a dead stop, resting his gun on his shoulder so it aimed upward and away from Hiro. "Don't worry Hiro I doubt that your personal life would endanger the future of Bad Luck. Right? " K asked benignly, his face showing outward concern that never quite reached those clear predatory eyes that now bored into Hiro.

Hiro didn't know what to say, so he just looked at K in stunned silence, not being able to read K's face. Not knowing what he knew or if he did how much. Before Hiro could utter anything K did it for him.

"I didn't think it would. You know what? I think you guys deserve a day off. You've been working pretty hard so take tomorrow off. I'll let the others know. Enjoy your day off Hiro." K said as he holstered his Desert Eagle and headed back the way they'd come, towards the NG building, patting Hiro on the shoulder as he passed.

Hiro stood where he was for about thirty seconds before he took off at a run. The only thought in his head was that he wanted – no needed – to see Yuki.

_**A/N continued - I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time, but RL came down hard. I actually fractured my left foot and just started my physical therapy. My muse didn't abandon me, but she seemed to take a well needed vacay and is now back, via my BETAS and my significant other who wondered recently if I had begun writing again and did not let him in on it, lol. He's so great. Well anywho I'm back up and running and hope to crank out more chappies in a timely manner. Depending on my BETAS.**_

_**Later**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Love's Painful Truth

**Author: **Daxemon

**Fandom: **Gravitation (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters: **Yuki/Hiro

**Rating:** Mature  
**Disclaimer:** _The_ Maki Murakami is the creator of Gravitation and I will do my best to not soil her creations with my filthy thoughts…….well maybe just a little. I'll make sure to clean them up afterwards. Obviously these guys don't belong to me or anyone but Ms. Murakami.

_**A/N**__ – Here is my latest update in the ongoing tale of Hiro's and Yuki's tryst. Hopefully everything works out for the better, but we'll all have to wait for that. Well I give my utmost thanks to my BETA Meng Horde. She is the __**awesomest**__ if there is such a word, it perfectly describes her input and skill at figuring out what I want to say and do with my fic. She's a great co-pilot. Thanks Meng Horde you rock._

**Love's Painful Truth**

Chapter 8

Hiro reached Yokohama in record time. It took a lot of self imposed control not to sprint through the lobby of the hotel. Luckily Hiro had gotten on the elevator alone, he fidgeted impatiently until the elevator reached the top floor. Mercifully it didn't make any unwanted stops – it was a straight express ride.

Hiro entered the room quietly using his card key and closed the door behind him while he searched for his lover. "YUKI!! Where are you?!" Not seeing him Hiro made his way quickly toward the bedroom at the back of the spacious suite, but as he passed the bathroom he caught a whiff of Yuki's favorite bubble bath and he noticed the door was ajar.

Hiro walked into the bathroom and immediately spotted Yuki, looking almost childlike.......asleep in the bath, bubbles all around. Hiro wondered if this guy really could sleep anywhere. He'd heard as well as witnessed for himself on a few occasions Yuki's uncanny ability to sleep in the oddest places.

Hiro really wanted to discuss the peculiar conversation he had with K, but he couldn't pass up this opportunity to have the unguarded author at his mercy.

Hiro stripped out of his clothes, leaving a trail of them as he quietly made his way to the shower stall to wash the road grime and sweat from his body. He hoped that Yuki didn't wake, he wanted to surprise him. Hiro washed quickly and quietly, feeling some of the tension leave his body.

Once finished he walked out of the shower and over to the recessed bath/hot tub where Yuki dozed. Facing Yuki, Hiro gently stepped into the warm water and slowly slid down until his waist was below the water and his torso flush with Yuki's. Smiling happily, he began to nibble the left side of Yuki's neck and then the right.

Yuki didn't react immediately, so Hiro decided to go for the hot spot........Yuki's left ear.

"Don't you dare." murmured Yuki, as he felt Hiro's body shift and his warm breath waft past his ear.

"You're awake." Hiro stated more than asked, slight disappointment tinging his words.

"Yes and you were up to no good. You will have to be punished." Yuki informed Hiro as he brought his hands up to glide over then firmly grasp the two slippery globes of Hiro's ass.

"Oh, really? And what .... Yuki!"

Yuki slid the fingers of his left hand into the cleft of Hiro's butt, slipping them in easily with the aide of the soapy water, bringing a hiss of surprised filled pleasure from Hiro.

Yuki began to prepare Hiro, purposely making sure to take his time. Adding to the torment Yuki reached down between them with his free right hand and began to stroke Hiro's twitching erection, running his slippery thumb from the base to across the tip, making Hiro's body practically vibrate at the touch.

Hiro's head rested at the juncture of Yuki's neck and shoulder, his breath coming out in heavy pants. _'How did the tables turn this quickly?'_ wondered Hiro, as he quickly became overwhelmed by what Yuki was doing to him, despite his best efforts to stay in control. "Yuki - I - I'm..."

Yuki whispered huskily into Hiro's ear, "No no no. This is where the punishment comes in, You don't come until I let you come, Hiro." Yuki grasped the base of Hiro's erection tightly, not enough to hurt, but definitely enough to make Hiro want to climb the walls in unattainable need.

Hiro's mind and body screamed for release, a release that wouldn't be granted until Yuki saw fit to do so. Yuki was very skilled in this, he knew exactly how to tease him, and for how long. Yuki continued his slow preparation of Hiro, every few strokes pressing deep inside Hiro's body, rubbing against that one spot that he knew would make Hiro's current predicament all that more interesting.

Hiro felt like he was going crazy and his body was burning itself from the inside out. "Yuki." Hiro groaned when he felt the man in question penetrate him with a third finger. At this point Hiro knew that he was more than ready and that Yuki was just drawing it out, but he couldn't take it anymore. Hiro was panting like a sprinter whose finish line seemed interminably far. _'This really is turning into torture.'_

Without warning or hesitation Yuki thrust fully into Hiro, snapped his hips upward, and firmly held Hiro's right hip with his now available left hand. He still kept a firm grip on the base of Hiro's now straining erection with his right.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!" Hiro shouted in ecstasy as his body shot upright and bowed backwards, his voice trailed to a harsh whisper, his head whipped back, his wet hair sprayed droplets of water every which way.

As Hiro's body still screamed for release, Yuki began thrusting into him mercilessly, water sloshed unheeded over the sides of the tub. Hiro clutched Yuki's shoulders, his overwhelmed senses now guided him in a sensual rhythm with Yuki. All too soon their movements had become erratic and desperate; they were rapidly losing control.

As he felt his own imminent release, Yuki finally relinquished his hold on Hiro, grabbed both Hiro's hips, and used the leverage he now gained to drive himself deeper into Hiro's willing body.

Hiro felt Yuki release him, which caused what little self control he had to wither away. Hiro matched the fervor of Yuki's movements, both men equally possessed.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!! YUKI MORE, MORE!! " Hiro screamed wantonly. He could feel his climax rushing forward like a freight train on a steep downslope ... unstoppable and fast coming. "FUUUUUCCCCKKKK!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!" Hiro swore colorfully as his orgasm took him, tensing up almost every muscle in his body as he rode it out.

As Hiro's release caused his muscles to clamp down, Yuki's own release was ripped from him. He watched Hiro as they both climaxed, and what an erotic sight that was to see. Hiro's head was thrown back, his hair plastered to his face, his breath came in heavy gasps and grunts. His toned body, slick with water and perspiration, suddenly tensed as he screamed his release. If not for Hiro's body gripping him so tightly, this alone would have made Yuki come.

"Hiro." Yuki whispered as he came. _'Damn! It took all my self control not to scream his name.' _Yuki was more than a little unnerved by his almost lack of self control.

A few moments later Hiro slumped forward, completely wiped out from their lovemaking. Yuki gently slid out, eliciting a moan from Hiro and exited the bath.

After having to practically bribe Hiro out of the tub, Yuki finally got him dried and into one of the fluffy white robes the hotel supplied. Stepping back and taking a look at his handiwork, Yuki concluded that Hiro wouldn't topple over while Yuki dried _himself_. Once done Yuki wrapped a towel around his waist and turned toward Hiro, who looked as if he had fallen asleep on his feet.

Yuki knew Hiro's schedule backwards and forwards - he had to. With their current status it was prudent to have such knowledge. The one thing Yuki didn't understand was why lately Hiro seemed to be exhausted most of the time. Hiro's schedule was no longer the break neck it was a couple of months ago, since they were about to go on tour, things had calmed down for them and Yuki knew he was a voracious lover, but there were times he hadn't laid a finger on the guitarist and he seemed ready to drop. Yuki wouldn't say he was concerned for Hiro, but he would chalk it up to an authors curiosity.

Yuki was pulled from his musings when he noticed the young man in front of him listing to the left as his overtaxed body abruptly gave out. Yuki caught Hiro easily, and picked him up bridal style, taking note how much lighter he seemed. A small frown of worry creased Yuki's forehead about the weight difference. He knew Tohma had the band go through a workout regiment before each tour, to get them in toned shape, maybe that was it, Yuki concluded as he he headed to the bedroom.

Hours later Hiro slowly woke, and as his mind cleared he felt a slight weight across his waist. Looking down he saw a very familiar arm draped across his mid-section. Hiro shifted slightly and felt the arm's grip tighten imperceptibly, enough to stifle his movement.

"Yuki." Hiro murmured trying to get the groggy authors attention.

"Ngh, sleep." Yuki mumbled sleepily as he nuzzled into the nape of Hiro's neck, drinking in Hiro's heady clean scent.

"Yuki I need to talk to you."

"Rest now - talk later." came the caveman-like reply from the drowsy author.

"Please Yuki, we really need to talk!" Hiro persisted.

"Then talk." came Yuki's muffled reply.

"Yuki....ah!!"

"I thought you wanted to talk Hiro?" inquired Yuki, mild sarcasm coloring his words.

"Stop it ... ah!!" tried Hiro once again to no avail, as Yuki's once immobile arm and hand had snaked its way into Hiro's robe and was now abusing a very sensitive and pert left nipple. Hiro's body was quickly responding to Yuki's touches and if he didn't stop Yuki now, he doubted that he would ever be able to discuss this tonight. To let him know that probably their relationship was known, and by someone who could, and possibly would, use that knowledge. How could he know? Hiro still could not guess, they had been very careful. But K was a personality you could never quite get a grasp on, he was so unpredictable. Or was it slippery?

Hiro felt Yuki's hand shift from his chest and begin to drift down across his abdomen and further, but before Yuki could reach his intended destination Hiro cut off his route. Grabbing Yuki's hand, Hiro turned around onto his back to look at Yuki so that he could really get his attention, but before he could get two words out, Yuki was already kissing him soundly, taking his breath as well as any chance he had of speaking. For one scary moment Hiro felt his mind give over completely to what he was feeling and responded accordingly by wrapping his arms around Yuki's neck, returning the kiss feverishly.

Thankfully Hiro had opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of Yuki's golden tresses and his encounter with K came back full force, causing his skin to break out in goosebumps and sobering him up abruptly. With an inhuman amount of will Hiro managed to pry Yuki off of him, even having to go so far as slapping his hand across Yuki's mouth, so that he could get what he wanted said out.

"YUKI!!" yelled Hiro, somewhat out of breath, his skin tingling.

Yanking Hiro's hand away from his mouth, the now very put-out author snapped, "WHAT!"

"I think K knows."

"Knows what?" Yuki asked not understanding.

"About us."

"Why? How do you know?" asked Yuki a little too calmly for Hiro's taste.

"Well he approached me today and said some really strange things that led me to believe that he knows something." Hiro said as he watched Yuki back off and grab his pack of cigarettes from the nightstand.

"Did he say that he knew that we were sleeping together?" Yuki asked lighting up and taking a long drag.

"Well no, not in so many words. But he did say that if my personal life interfered with the progress of Bad Luck he would have to get involved........or something like that, I think." finished Hiro, sounding quite confused.

"This is not like you Hiro. Your starting to sound like Shuichi." Yuki stated as he leaned against the headboard of the King sized bed and smoked. "From what I know about your manager he's not the type to beat around the bush. If he knew something, so would you and you wouldn't be here right now. He may have an idea that something is up in your personal life that may or may not affect Bad Luck. He's probably just taking precautions or he's just crazy. I think the latter is more probable." answered Yuki taking another drag.

_'Could Yuki be right?'_ wondered Hiro. _'I have been a little out of sorts lately. What with having to face Shu every practice – knowing that I've been betraying him with every moment that I spend with Yuki. I just can't stop. Some friend I am, I never thought I would be with another guy. Especially not my best friends boyfriend. I shouldn't be here.'_ Hiro's heart was clouded with indecision.

Yuki noticed how quiet Hiro had become, and when he glanced over he saw the look on Hiro's face. Yuki knew that look, it was the _'I shouldn't be here, Oh my God'_ look. Whenever Hiro got that look on his face, Yuki's hackles would rise. He knew he was in for a fight to keep Hiro here with him, and that was happening way too often lately. Make up sex was off the charts, but Yuki really wasn't up for a fight, not tonight. He had to derail the guilt train Hiro was on right now. Putting out his cigarette Yuki set to the task of distracting Hiro. Before the night was over, leaving would be that last thing on Hiro's mind, if Yuki had anything to say about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Love's Painful Truth

**Author: **Daxemon

**Fandom: **Gravitation (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters: **Yuki/Hiro

**Rating:** Mature  
**Disclaimer:** _The_ Maki Murakami is the creator of Gravitation and I will do my best to not soil her creations with my filthy thoughts…….well maybe just a little. I'll make sure to clean them up afterwards. Obviously these guys don't belong to me or anyone but Ms. Murakami.

_**A/N**__ – Here is my latest update in the ongoing tale of Hiro's and Yuki's tryst. Hopefully everything works out for the better, but we'll all have to wait for that. Well I give my utmost thanks to my BETA Meng Horde. She is the __**awesomest**__ if there is such a word, it perfectly describes her input and skill at figuring out what I want to say and do with my fic. She's a great co-pilot. Thanks Meng Horde you rock._

**Love's Painful Truth**

Chapter - 9

Hiro woke up after a few hours sleep, slid quietly out of bed and took a well needed shower. After their talk about K earlier, it was like Yuki became sex crazed. After about the 6th go 'round he finally wore himself out, to Hiro's relief. _'What on earth had gotten into Yuki?' _Hiro wondered as he towel dried his hair. Throwing the used towel in the hamper, he adjusted his robe as he left the bathroom only to be abruptly smothered in a breath stealing kiss.

"-uki?" Hiro mumbled, startled.

"I'm not done with you." said the amorous author as he threw Hiro over his shoulder and walked back into the bathroom.

"Yuki!" Hiro yelped, struggling, but to no avail. "Seriously I think you have a problem. You may need some counseling."

"I already have a therapist and she says my sexual appetite may be above average, but perfectly normal." Yuki confirmed as he placed Hiro back on his feet.

"Look if you don't give my poor body a break, you're going to wear it out." Hiro stated as he placed his hands, arms extended, on Yuki's chest to keep him at bay.

"I'm not going to be able to see you for the next three days, so I'm going to get my three days worth now. So prepare yourself." declared Yuki as he pressed forward, backing Hiro into the shower stall, which was still somewhat misty.

Upon hearing that Hiro's heart fluttered. _'Was Yuki saying that he was going to miss me in Yuki-speak? He would never really admit to having any true feelings for me......would he? ' _ Hiro wondered distractedly and soon found himself pressed up firmly against the shower wall.

"I didn't think you would miss me that much. And that would be two days worth not three." Hiro informed Yuki.

"What's wrong with me missing you? And from what I can remember from the bands itinerary, you are scheduled for three days of physical training with your personal trainers before the tour launches next week, unless something has changed?"

"Maybe something has." Hiro said evasively.

"I think Shuichi is infecting your personality."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? And do you really have to mention him at a time like this?" Hiro snapped defensively.

"Whatever. I'll just make you tell me." Yuki stated as he advanced forward, pressing his body against Hiro's which was already against the wet tiled wall of the shower.

Hiro realized that it was either tell Yuki about the day off K gave Bad Luck or have unbelievable sex in the shower. Pretty easy choice for most people, but Hiro knew he wasn't most people, and all he wanted was to rest and eat, so he capitulated "Look, K gave me...we, us, Bad Luck, the day off tomorrow so I'm begging you. If we keep up this pace, I will be walking funny for the next week and we both know K won't miss something like that."

"So? Me screwing you has nothing to do with that maniac."

"Maybe because your not suppose to be _'screwing_' me." Hiro whispered, looking away from Yuki, his body language changing dramatically as he hugged his arms around his body awkwardly since Yuki was pretty much glued to him still.

_'Damn it! There he goes again with that look. I hate seeing him like this. But I refuse to give him up. Everyone and consequences be damned.' _thought Yuki vehemently. "Unless you're taking another shower I suggest you leave and go order us some room service."

Hiro looked up at Yuki in surprise, rarely there was a day where the Great and gorgeous and _exceptionally_ stubborn Eiri Yuki ever capitulated so easily. _'What's with that look on his face? It almost looked like he was hurt by what I said?' _ "Yu-" Hiro began.

"You better make sure it's something edible and _celery_ free." Yuki ordered as he abruptly pulled Hiro out of the shower stall, stepping in and turning on the water without another word.

Hiro stood where he was for a moment, completely speechless, as he watched Yuki start to bathe. He turned and hurried out the bathroom after a few moments, when he saw Yuki look his way with a raised eyebrow and a look in his eye that said "leave or accept the consequences". Outside the door Hiro paused for a moment, a small smile coming across his face before he headed into the living room.

Twenty minutes later Yuki emerged from the bathroom looking refreshed, swathed in a bathrobe identical to Hiro's.

"Someone took kinda long. I was wondering if you slipped down the shower drain or something." Hiro said as he began to open the food dishes.

"Just shut up and feed me." Yuki grumbled as he sat down.

Both of them sat in a comfortable silence as they ate their meal, until there came a knock at the door.

Yuki mumbled, "About time, I was wondering if they'd forgotten."

"Forgotten? Forgotten what?" Hiro questioned, looking up at Yuki as he stood to answer the door.

"Why your gift for getting here promptly. I suppose you've forgotten? Then I guess we can just forget about it entirely then."

Hiro remembered the text messages and soon realized that he was about to get a present and unlike Shu, he wasn't a _total_ child about gifts, although he didn't mind one every once in a while. "NO! I mean no, let's not forget about it." Hiro replied.

"Why don't you go and answer the door then, it _is_ for you." Yuki stated extending his hand toward the door and watching as Hiro tried unsuccessfully to get up and calmly answer the door, a small indiscernible smile coming across Yuki's face as he watched Hiro in his eagerness.

Hiro scrambled to his feet and ran to the door before he realized that he looked like a five year old on Christmas. When he opened the door there were not one, but two people standing there patiently. The first was a young bellhop with a large white box with a equally large deep blue violet bow – Hiro's favorite color –that almost completely covered the top. The other was a gentleman dressed in a long overcoat, partially obscuring a well cut expensive suit. He looked like someone you wouldn't want to mess with in a fight. The bellhop handed Hiro the box, bowed and went on his way. Hiro placed the box on a chair near the door and stepped back into the doorway.

"Hiroshi Nakano?" said the gentleman in the doorway.

"Yes?" Hiro answered hesitantly.

"You have a delivery from Bvulgari. Please sign here." He said, extracting a small leather folder from his coat. As the gentleman pulled a document from the folder, Hiro heard a metallic clink, drawing attention to the fact that the case he had was handcuffed to his wrist.

_'What on earth? What the hell did Yuki buy me?' _wondered Hiro. Hiro signed the document that seemed to have a seal imprinted on it and was then presented with a small black velvet box from inside the case, which was still securely cuffed to the cloaked deliveryman's wrist. After receiving his gifts Hiro closed the door and turned to Yuki with a look of complete confusion on his face. "Well?" he asked expectantly.

"Well what? Aren't you going to open them? Start with the big one." Yuki ordered, going to sit down on the couch in the living room area.

Hiro placed the smaller box on the larger one and picked them up. Walking over he joined Yuki on the couch. He looked at the novelists face, but there was no hint of anticipation or expectancy, just Yuki's regular look of boredom. But there was a slight twinkle in his eyes that Hiro knew was not usually there. There must be something really special in this box, just by the fact he has that look in his eye and that he said to open the large one first. To someone else it didn't seem like anything, but Hiro knew Yuki better than most.

"So are you going to open it or not?" Yuki asked, pulling Hiro out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You know the big, big box in front of you, with the huge ribbon in your favorite color." Yuki stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hiro gave Yuki a look that said he was not appreciative of the sarcastic tone. Placing the velvet box aside, Hiro pulled the top of the larger box off and what greeted him was a plethora of tissue paper in the same color as the ribbon, which he happily dug through. As Hiro reach through all the paper his hands came into contact with leather. Really supple and smooth leather. Pushing all the paper aside, Hiro set his eyes upon a Leather riding jacket that made his breath stop in his throat. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"WOW! Yuki!" Hiro itched to try it on, but all he had on was the robe.

"Well are you going to try it on or not?" Yuki asked reading Hiro completely.

Hiro looked longingly at the jacket and threw caution to the wind, shrugged out of the top part of the robe hoping the belt wouldn't loosen too much before he put on the jacket. It fit quite well, a little too big, but he _was_ naked underneath. It smelled glorious. Turning around in front of the mirror he noticed that the bands name was embroidered into the leather in almost invisible black stitching with large angle wings in a smokey thread, contrasting the lettering. It was so subtle that the design was almost indiscernible. IT WAS PERFECT!

As Hiro stood in front of the mirror admiring his new jacket he saw Yuki walk up behind him with the smaller velvet box in his hand. He watched as Yuki reached in, but didn't see what he took out until Yuki placed the item around his neck. It was a very delicate platinum necklace with two pendants, one in the shape of a guitar pick, which had a large diamond in the center of the guitar pick and the other pendant of the Band's logo done in simple lettering accented by diamonds. As Yuki placed the necklace on him Hiro quickly lifted his hair out of the way. When Yuki was finished Hiro reached down to take a closer look at the necklace and its pendants. As he admired the pendant something on the back of the guitar pick pendant caught his attention as it sparkled and flashed in the light. Hiro turned the pendant and read an engraving he found on the back. A simple heart with the initials E & H inside.

"E & H?" Hiro asked looking up at Yuki's reflection questioningly.

"Hiroshi Nakano is your name and Eiri Useigi is my name. Clear?" Yuki explained vaguely, his expression still revealing nothing.

Hiro frowned for a moment at the pendant, before complete understanding dawned. Turning he looked at Yuki shocked. "Yuki." Hiro knew that if he started gushing about the sentiment of the pendants engraving, that the taciturn author would most likely deny it, so Hiro smiled softly and turned back to admire his reflection. The pendant was breathtakingly beautiful and Hiro did not even _want_ to know how much it cost, if it had to be delivered handcuffed to a human being.

As Hiro admired the gorgeous pendant with his heart beating a mile a minute, he looked down and noticed that there was another piece of jewelry still inside the box. Picking up the velvet box to see what was inside, he saw it was actually a pretty simple looking ring. It was a plain platinum band, but it didn't look like it would fit any of his regular fingers, it was quite small. Hiro watched as Yuki reached in and plucked the ring from where it was nestled in the black velvet. Taking Hiro's right hand he slid the band onto Hiro's right pinky finger.

"There, now it won't be in the way." Yuki stated as he released Hiro's hand.

Guessing from the statement Yuki just made, it seems that quite a bit of thought was put into this final piece. Seeing as Hiro was a guitarist, rings were nothing more than a nuisance, except when worn on the pinky finger. Hiro's heart began to flutter and thoughts that he had been fighting started to escape and run wild. _'Could Yuki actually be in love with me? Is it possible for us to actually have a future?'_ Hiro tried to stomped down those thoughts as soon as they were born, he couldn't even attempt to entertain them. He would just be happy for the short time that they had together and see it for what it was, something fleeting and illicit, that could self-destruct at any second.

Hiro couldn't help it, the outburst that was coming. He felt like it would put one of Shu's worst fits to shame. Turning around Hiro launched himself at Yuki, tumbling them down over the back of the couch and onto the cushions where Hiro smothered Yuki in kisses. His outburst was quickly turned to Yuki's favor and soon Hiro was divested of both his new riding jacket and robe. But before Yuki could move things along, Hiro pulled away to put his gorgeous riding jacket back into its box for safe keeping.

Tonight Hiro didn't think he would be wanting any breaks, he would rest on his day off that K gave him. He would have to thank K someday. Hiro was really going to enjoy this extra time he had with Yuki.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Love's Painful Truth

**Author: **Daxemon

**Fandom: **Gravitation (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters: **Yuki/Hiro

**Rating:** Mature  
**Disclaimer:** _The_ Maki Murakami is the creator of Gravitation and I will do my best to not soil her creations with my filthy thoughts….well maybe just a little. I'll make sure to clean them up afterwards. Obviously these guys don't belong to me or anyone but Ms. Murakami.

_**A/N**__ – Here is my latest update in the ongoing tale of Hiro's and Yuki's tryst. Hopefully everything works out for the better, but we'll all have to wait for that. Well I give my utmost thanks to my BETA Meng Horde. She is the __**awesomest**__ if there is such a word, it perfectly describes her input and skill at figuring out what I want to say and do with my fic. She's a great co-pilot. Thanks Meng Horde you rock._

_I also just want to apologize for the long wait…REAL LIFE has been kicking me in the butt and I even had to have emergency gall bladder removal surgery back in March…almost exactly a year after I fractured my left foot and was on crutches for two months and then therapy for another two. I've been through it and my poor update has been languishing away waiting. So I finally forwarded it to my phenomenal Beta who did her thing and now I am able to post. Thank you to all those who have been still reading and to the newcomers who have recently "favorited" my fic. Please don't forget to review…I really love to hear what you think. _

_**Well now on to the update.**_

**Love's Painful Truth**

Chapter – 10

The next morning Hiro awoke feeling sated and exceptionally tender in a certain region of his anatomy. He realized as he came more and more awake that he was in desperate need of some TLC.

_'Maybe Yuki and I overdid it _just_ a little yesterday.' _thought Hiro as his body screamed, hollered and yelled at him as he slowly came awake. It didn't help to have a very comatose Yuki on top of him, as he soon came to find out as he opened his eyes to see a tousled blond head impeding his ability to become upright, as he was pinned to the couch (apparently they never made it out of the living room). Yuki had about three quarters of his body draped across Hiro's and seemed to be sleeping quite soundly.

"Yuki." Hiro called weakly, his throat hoarse. Thank God he wasn't the lead singer in Bad Luck, because if he showed up the next day sounding like he was, K, Tohma and Sakano would probably flay him alive. Okay probably not Sakano. He would be to busy passing out cold from shock.

"Yuki." he tried a little more forcefully, giving Yuki's shoulder a small shove. "Hey, come on get up." Hiro's attempt to dislodge Yuki caused his back to twinge, his thigh muscles to quiver, and his arms to feel like they had lead weights attached to them.

"Mmmngh." came the unintelligible grunt from the pile of blond sexiness on top of him.

"Yuki, I think I need about eight hours in the hot tub after yesterday. Come on - UP!" Hiro snapped, as his strength started to return to him and his mind to clear more. Unfortunately the acute awareness of what his body was feeling was also becoming more prevalent in his senses. Gathering all his strength Hiro gave Yuki's right shoulder one hard push, managing to unseat the Author and tumble him from the couch to the plush carpet below. He hit with a resounding thud, to Hiro's demented satisfaction.

"Mmmmmm argh!" Yuki groaned from the floor. "What the hell, Hiro?" he grumped.

"Well you wouldn't get up and I need to use the facilities and slide my poor abused body into a hot bath for the duration."

"I wouldn't consider what we did ten times abuse and -."

"I don't think the last time counted." Hiro stated, cutting Yuki off.

"Hey as long as we both got off, it counted." Yuki stated as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Classy Yuki. Real classy." Hiro said rolling his eyes as he finally got himself painfully and carefully into a seated position. "God - everything hurts." Hiro complained, laying his head back against the couch closing his eyes and sighing.

After a minute Hiro opened his eyes and looked up at Yuki when he felt a feather-light touch pick up the pendant that was resting just under his collarbone.

As Hiro watched, a flash of emotion crossed Yuki's face. To Hiro it almost looked like regret or loss, but it was too fleeting for him to be sure. "Yuki?" Hiro queried only to see that mask of emptiness slam into place solidly, before he could question further.

'_Hiro will never allow himself to be fully mine and in order to __**make**__ him mine, Shu will end up devastated…either way –' _was Yuki's fleeting thought before he resealed the protective shield around his heart. "You better use 'the facilities' while you can still walk." Yuki threatened to distract himself from his thoughts, quirking an eyebrow up, letting Hiro know his intentions if he didn't get a move on.

"You are incredible." Hiro stated as he struggled to his feet, but not before his eyes unintentionally wandered below Yuki's waist and got confirmation of Yuki's inferred intentions, by coming literally face-to-face with a rapidly swelling erection. Seeing this Hiro shot up to a standing position and for a second he was fine, then everything swam, his legs gave out from under him and he went reeling forward to land roughly against Yuki.

"Hey, wha- ?" questioned Yuki with a slight tone of worry as his arms came up quickly to keep Hiro from crumpling to the floor.

"Don't hey me!" Hiro snapped, regaining some of his senses quickly. "Well it seems that I already cannot walk, you beast!"

"I didn't hear any complaints yesterday. All I heard was a lot of moaning, grunting, and screaming for me to fuck you harder." Yuki stated pointedly.

"YOU - JUST HELP ME OKAY!" Hiro yelled up at Yuki as a brilliant blush spread across his face.

_'Damn he's so cute when he does that shy blush thing. Even after last night and all the times before he can be so - Hiro.' _thought Yuki chuckling softly as he lifted Hiro to his feet. Scooping him up in his arms Yuki carried Hiro into the bathroom, of course, not without some vehement protesting on Hiro's part. Placing a very put out Hiro on the padded chair in front of the bathrooms vanity, Yuki proceeded to fill the tub and add some of the scented oils and bubble bath that Hiro, as well as he himself enjoyed, when bathing. It also made bath sex all the more interesting.

After a few minutes, Yuki turned off the taps and helped Hiro into the recessed tub, before sliding in with him. Seeing this, Hiro tensed visibly. "Don't worry Mr. Guitarist I won't lay a finger on you, we're just going to bathe okay." Yuki stated dryly amused as he watched Hiro try to slide further away from him.

Still eyeing Yuki suspiciously Hiro reclined against the other end of the tub, relaxing a little. God - his body ached, especially his lower back and hips, as well as more intimate parts of his body. The initial sting when he first stepped in was quickly fading to a dull throb.

_'What was I thinking letting Yuki screw my brains out like that? Well I did make the first move and I have to admit, it felt un-fucking-believably-good and I wouldn't have stopped for anything, since I wanted it - even the last time, which _technically_ counted.' _thought Hiro as his body happily absorbed the warmth of the water and the aromatic oils Yuki had placed in the bath.

After finishing up Yuki left Hiro by himself, it seemed like he was going to be a while, seeing as he hadn't moved since getting in and settling down. "You finish up, I'm going to order up some breakfast." Yuki stated as he slipped into one of the thick white bathrobes after rinsing off in the shower. "Hey! Did you hear me?" snapped Yuki looking down at Hiro, who now had his eyes closed and looked ready to about fall asleep.

"Didn't I say don't "hey" me...and yes I heard you. Finish up - breakfast - yeah, yeah. Sheesh." Hiro grumbled as he shifted around in the tub to slide down further into the inviting scent and warmth all around him.

Some time later Yuki walked back into the bathroom to find Hiro almost exactly where he had left him, just somewhat more entrenched. "Are you planning to spend the day in there or what?" asked Yuki.

"So what if I am?" murmured Hiro stubbornly.

"Fine." Yuki agreed calmly and left.

It took Hiro all of thirty seconds to realize an amiable and agreeable Yuki was a suspicious and dangerous Yuki. It would have been more likely for Yuki to just up and drag him out of the bath, than to just agree and then leave without so much as a snort of indignation. Hiro considered getting out of the bath just out of sheer curiosity as to what Yuki was up to when he heard the bathroom door open again, followed by a light sound of rattling china.

Just as Hiro turned to see what it was, two of the large throw pillows, apparently from one of the couches, dropped onto the floor next to the tub. Then, as he craned his neck back, he saw a tray filled with food being placed next to them from the wheeled serving cart. Yuki had, most likely, bogarted from the server instead of having them set up the meal on the small dining table that the room provided.

"What are you up to?" Hiro inquired, as Yuki returned to the cart once more to grab the carafes of coffee and orange juice, placing them on the floor before he sat with cat-like grace on the pillows.

"If Mohamet won't come to the mountain, bring the mountain to Mohamet." was all Yuki said before he started feeding Hiro and himself the delicious breakfast along with the fresh fruit he had ordered.

Hiro happily sat back, allowing himself to be completely decadent and pampered by an unusually sweet Yuki, although Yuki did bitch a little through it. He grumbled something about lazy guitarists and how they should feed themselves. This totally contradicted his actions, since Hiro never asked him to do any of it; Yuki was just being Yuki, and Hiro knew none of his grumblings had any true anger attached.

Yuki continued to feed Hiro until he was full and the bath water had gone tepid. Afterwards he helped Hiro out and handed him a cup of coffee after he rinsed off, got a robe on and sat on one of the pillows next to Yuki.

"Thank you." said Hiro, taking a sip from the steaming cup as his eyes lingered on the novelist who was also drinking a cup of coffee. _'Black no sugar.' _ Hiro recited automatically, knowing exactly how Yuki took his coffee, among other things.

Things like how Yuki not only disliked celery, but also zucchini in _any_ of his meals, how whenever he got extremely aroused or angry, his gold cat-like eyes would shift to an almost brassy version of there normal goldish hue. How he always snuggled after sex (even if it was only for a few minutes), how whenever he was about to come he would bite his lower lip to the point of drawing blood to keep himself from crying out and also - how he never left the suite first, he would only leave after Hiro.

Hiro thought at first that it was because Yuki had to check out afterwards, but soon dismissed that idea when he noticed an invoice from the hotel on the suites bar that clearly showed that Yuki had booked the room out for the remainder of the month. There were so many little details about the closed off author that ran rampant through Hiro's head until they were tripped up by one huge, glaring disparity...why on earth had that initial kiss happened. Hiro knew on his end why he allowed it, but why was it initiated by the other party sharing this current space. Hiro realized that he'd never wondered about that, he'd just gone along with the tsunami wave that was their situation without a single thought. _'Why _did_ Yuki kiss me?' _wondered Hiro, distractedly sipping his coffee.

Once they were done Hiro gathered everything up while Yuki went to the suites master bedroom. Hiro put the cushions back and pushed the cart out into the hallway where it could be picked up easily by the service staff, and then started to make his way back towards Yuki.

On his way, Hiro spied the box that held his new riding jacket and decided he wanted to take another look. While he was admiring the intricate design Hiro's eyes ran across the ring on his right pinky and a small smile of complete contentment flitted across his face. In the quiet inside the suite, Hiro's smile morphed into a confused frown when he heard the missed call alert from his phone, which was sitting on the bar. Hiro carefully put his jacket away and walked over to retrieve his phone, glancing towards the hallway that led to the suites bedrooms.

Yuki did not like for their short times together to be disturbed...by anything. He usually turned off his phone whenever they were here, but Hiro preferred to just put his on silent, just in case any emergencies occurred. Now picking up his phone Hiro saw that he had three missed calls, one text message, and three voicemail messages that came in the previous night while he was otherwise occupied. Still frowning Hiro went through the missed calls and saw one was from Suguru, another was from K and the last one was from Sakano. The voicemails were no doubt from each of them. Hiro thought of checking the text, but decided that he wanted to hear the messages first.

As Hiro checked the messages one by one the color slowly drained from his face and he was forced to sit down on the closest bar stool next to him as the messages all played in the order they were left. First was Suguru who just demanded Hiro's whereabouts and stated that Shuichi had an accident and was being rushed to the emergency room. Second was K's which was a command to call him followed by a multitude of gunfire and finally Sakano, who's message was so unintelligible that Hiro gave up halfway through.

After he was done, Hiro slowly placed the phone back on the bar, his heart twisting in his chest with a combination of worry heavily dosed with guilt. He needed to find out if Shuichi was okay, so he picked up the phone again and called Suguru and it went straight through to voicemail, same thing for K and Sakano, he didn't leave messages for any of them. Hiro already knew which hospital Shu was most likely in, since Tohma didn't allow _his _artists to be taken anywhere else. As Hiro placed his phone once again back on the bar he realized that his hands were shaking, something wet was dripping from his face and his breathing was becoming labored and harsh. _'I need to know if Shuichi is okay!' _was the foremost thought in Hiro's head at the moment, maybe the only one entirely.

Hiro abruptly tore off running down the suites well appointed hallways towards the master bedroom to slam the door open, surprising Yuki who was sitting on the bed with his laptop open jotting down some ideas when Hiro burst in looking crazed. "Hiro?"

"Where's your phone?" Hiro asked as he reached Yuki's small overnight bag and began tearing through its contents. "Where is it? Where is it?" Hiro mumbled to himself as he searched blindly. _'The messages that were most likely left for Yuki might have more detail about what happened to Shuichi.' _thought Hiro as his hand finally closed around what he was looking for desperately.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Yuki asked snatching the phone out of Hiro's grasp after leaving the bed.

"STOP!" Hiro yelled, lunging for the phone as Yuki tried to restrain his reaching hands.

Yuki didn't know what was wrong, but Hiro looked out of control and tears were running down his face. _'What the hell is going on with him?'_ wondered Yuki worriedly as he finally managed to grab Hiro's grasping hands, twisting him around and pinning him to the bed to try to calm him down and get some answers. "HIRO!"

"STOP! YOU HAVE TO TURN YOUR PHONE ON?" Hiro practically begged, twisting and writhing in Yuki's grasp.

"Why?"

Suddenly Hiro stilled, his chest heaving slowly, his eyes losing some of their desperation, but quickly being replaced with heart breaking sadness. "Shu's hurt. He's being taken to the emergency room."

"What? How do you know?"

"Suguru left me a message, along with K and Sakano. They didn't leave a lot of information - maybe Tohma left you a message. I just need to know if he's okay." Hiro finished in a distressingly quiet tone.

Without answering Yuki released Hiro and sat down next to him on the edge of the bed. Turning his phone on Yuki immediately went into his voicemail where there _was_ a new message waiting from Tohma.

_-Yuki please contact me as soon as you receive this. Shindo has injured himself and has been rushed to Nakatomi general. Apparently Shindo was taking the southern stairwell; it seems in the midst of texting he managed to lose his footing. He was discovered by Mr. Winchester unconscious and from what I'm told that is still his status as... -_

Abruptly Yuki felt the bed next to him shift and looked up to see Hiro leaving the room at a full run, hair flying wildly as he made his flight from the room. Throwing his phone on the bed, Yuki ran out after Hiro.

Yuki reached the living room to see Hiro sitting on the floor in front of the bar, his phone held limply in his left hand while his right was covering his face as he murmured something brokenly.

"Hiro?" called Yuki, coming to stand in front of him.

Hiro looked up at Yuki with a face so filled with sorrow and guilt that Yuki felt his breath stop in his throat and the backs of his eyes started to sting.

"It's my fault." Hiro choked out, his voice cracking on the last word despondently.

"I doubt it." Yuki disagreed trying to sound annoyed and coming up short.

"It's true." Hiro stated handing Yuki his cell phone with the open text from Shuichi that read:

_- Hey Hiro,_

_Didn't feel like taking the day off and I was wondering if you could drop off the updated music sheets you were working on._

_S._

"He was texting me when he fell and I was here with you without a care in the world like a complete and utter idiot!" Hiro stated, his voice becoming somewhat hysterical. "I have to go! I have to go NOW!" Hiro stated getting up with a determined look on his face.

"No." Yuki stated coming to block Hiro's path.

"Excuse me?" Hiro asked in utter shock. _'Yuki couldn't be trying to keep me from seeing Shu. Is he that cold blooded that he doesn't even care about what's happened to Shuichi?' _wondered Hiro as he looked at Yuki's emotionless mask and waited for an answer.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be riding your bike right now. We'll take my car and come get your bike later." Yuki declared as he walked back the way they came.

Watching Yuki walk away for a moment longer, Hiro bent his head and followed in silent acquiescence.

Soon they were flying down the highway at what Hiro knew to be way above the legal speed limit. He was torn between being happy that Yuki was unconsciously showing his concern for Shuichi, but at the same time fighting the green eyed monster as it ate at his conscience.

Upon reaching the hospital, Yuki parked illegally – of course – and both he and Hiro rushed into the hospital to the fifth floor room Thoma had given Yuki in his voicemail message. When they turned the corner towards Shuichi's private room Hiro looked to his left when he heard someone call out his name.

"HIRO! Where have you been, and why are you with Yuki?" inquired K, for once not brandishing a weapon. Hiro didn't think that even being in a hospital could quell that urge of K's. It _could_ be the fact that Tohma Seguchi was sitting right next to him though.

"He's not with me." interjected Yuki coldly.

This reply caused Hiro to glance at Yuki quickly and then turn back to K.

"How's Shu doing?"

"He doesn't seem to be in any danger, but he's still unconscious." answered Tohma, still seated on the plush waiting room couch.

"Can I see him?" asked Hiro anxiously.

"The doctor's are in with him now. We can go in soon." answered Suguru as he entered the waiting room with a tray of coffee cups.

"Hey Suguru."

"Coffee?"

"No thanks."

"Yuki?"

"…."

"O-kay." Suguru replied when the author just raised an eyebrow at him after he offered the most likely instant, machine vended coffee.

Feeling awkward just standing next to Yuki and fighting the urge to touch him, Hiro finally sat down on the couch next to Suguru, while Yuki just leaned against the adjacent wall.

After about a half-hour, a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Doctor." Tohma greeted as everyone stood in anticipation.

"He's still unconscious. We're a little concerned because we believe that Mr. Shindo should be awake by now, but he doesn't seem to be showing any signs of regaining consciousness. We've run a few tests, we've got _some_ results back, but we're still waiting on some others for confirmation."

"Confirmation of what?" asked Hiro worriedly.

"I'm not sure yet. We need the other test results."

"Doctor , please." Said Tohma, his tone meaning in no uncertain terms that the doctor should elaborate on pain of death.

"Unfortunately there may be a small chance that your friend might have a small growth that we discovered when we were running the C.T. scan for his head trauma. It may be nothing, but we're not sure yet."

"Growth?" Hiro whispered, before his legs went out from under him, dropping him down to the couch. Looking up a Yuki, Hiro could see that the color had drained from the author's face, in alarm as the author stood across the room with his hands at his sides, unmoving.

Hiro wanted to run over to him so badly and wrap his arms around him to comfort and be comforted by Yuki, but that would be the worst thing he could ever do in this situation. So he just sat on the couch and waited with everyone else…..and prayed.

What Hiro didn't notice in his state of shock was the curious way K was watching both he and Yuki. K had noticed that both men carried the scent of the same shampoo…or was it bath gel... and also the fact that they arrived together despite Yuki's contradiction. Most curious was the fact that Hiro was in the same clothes as when he last saw him - yesterday.

Yuki on the other hand noticed everything and wondered how much Hiro's lunatic manager had already figured out…this was not the time for things to start to fall apart. Yuki settled in for a long worry filled wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Love's Painful Truth

**Author: **Daxemon

**Fandom: **Gravitation (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters: **Yuki/Hiro

**Rating:** Mature  
**Disclaimer:** _The_ Maki Murakami is the creator of Gravitation and I will do my best to not soil her creations with my filthy thoughts….well maybe just a little. I'll make sure to clean them up afterwards. Obviously these guys don't belong to me or anyone but Ms. Murakami.

_**A/N**__ – Here is my _**late**_ and latest update in the ongoing tale of Hiro's and Yuki's tryst. Hopefully everything works out for the better, but we'll all have to wait for that. Well I give my utmost thanks to my BETA Menge Horde. She is the __**awesomest**__ if there is such a word, it perfectly describes her input and skill at figuring out what I want to say and do with my fic. She's a great co-pilot. Thanks Menge Horde you rock._

_This is also an apology to all my loyal readers old and new...I have been out of the fic world writing-wise for a while, because life kicked me in the backside and I ended up in the hospital again and then after I left after a week I had to recuperate and then concentrate on taking care of my family and then my muse had a fit and refused to entice me...also not having access to a proper desktop computer didn't help either... so now I'm up and running again...hopefully life doesn't throw another wrench in the works again...__**Well now on to the update.**_

**Love's Painful Truth**

Chapter – 11

As the hours ticked by, Hiro became more and more aware of the subtle glances that he was receiving from the immediate direction of one Claude Winchester. Claude, a.k.a. "K", a.k.a. "bad luck's manager", a.k.a. "a gun wielding lunatic", just may or may not be aware of the illicit relationship between one very tense looking Eiri Yuki and himself.

Hiro wondered if anyone noticed the rigid set of Yuki's shoulders or the way he played with the lighter in his coat pocket. He hadn't moved that much in the last few hours, other than to take a seat a few chairs away from everyone else. Hiro knew Yuki was worried about Shuichi, but it seemed there was something else bothering him. Hiro wondered if Yuki had picked up on the subtle glances that were coming from K.

Hiro soon got confirmation when he felt K's gaze on him again and noticed how Yuki's body language tensed ever so slightly, and how his hand paused with playing with his lighter. The most obvious sign was the slight narrowing of his golden eyes, even though he wasn't looking in K's general direction.

_'So Yuki has noticed. I wonder if K really knows something. He did mention the fact that I showed up with Yuki, although Yuki denied it immediately.'_ wondered Hiro.

"I can't take all this waiting. Why didn't that blockhead just take his day off?" complained Suguru miserably, next to Hiro.

Inwardly wincing, Hiro knew why Shu hadn't taken his day off, because there was no one to go home to in his apartment. Swallowing the guilt that was threatening to suffocate him, Hiro made himself reply to at least soothe _one_ of his fellow band mates worry – or was it his guilt? "At least this caused them to find whatever they saw on the C.T. scan, before it got worse or life threatening." Hiro replied to Suguru.

"Hey weren't you going to be a doctor or something before you and Shindo signed with NG studios?" inquired Suguru after a slight pause.

"Yeah sorta."

"I never heard the full story. What happened exactly?" asked Suguru, becoming curious.

Honestly Hiro didn't want to reminisce about his past; it would make him think too much about how much he was betraying all the history that he'd built with Shuichi over all these years, so he just decided to be as vague as possible without seeming to evade the question. "Well let's just say that Shu could be very convincing and highly persistent." Hiro answered smiling sadly. "I'm going to get some more coffee. Do you want anything?" Hiro asked, standing. He needed to get out of there before Suguru started asking more questions he didn't want to answer. The ache he felt eating at him to walk over and sit next to Yuki was consuming him, almost making him do something self destructive. The author looked so alone sitting in his self imposed isolation. Hiro needed to get out of there and regain his equanimity.

"No I'm fine." Suguru stated then looking off seeming distracted he queried. "I wonder where Tohma and Sakano went off to for so long."

"Probably doing damage control, since the tour is coming up in a couple of weeks and if Shu is really sick – " said Hiro coming up short, not being able to continue as his throat closed up.

"Yeah." agreed Suguru distantly.

"Yeah." answered Hiro. "I'll be right back. Coffee." Hiro murmured as he walked out of the waiting room and down the hall.

Reaching the snack room/kitchen Hiro took note that the amenities provided were a lot more than what most hospitals would have on hand. There was a full working stove and refrigerator, industrial microwave and a table that could seat ten easily. Also the room was actually decorated and did not have the usual sterile sallow, unwelcoming atmosphere. The table was covered in a wine colored table cloth that was protected by a _very_ thick plastic cover and the walls were painted in a mat orangey mustard color that went well with the wooden cabinets. The only things that were out of place were the two machines that dispensed coffee and snacks. Hiro was surprised to not see a high end cappuccino machine sitting on the nearby counter next to the stove.

Walking up to the coffee machine, Hiro looked over his selections when he suddenly felt warm breath on the back of his neck and someone speaking to him, causing him to practically jump out of his skin.

"Hey Hiro." K greeted, not but a scant few inches from the nape of Hiro's neck.

Swiftly spinning around after recovering from being startled so badly, Hiro was free to wonder why his manager was literally breathing down his neck and how the hell he managed to get as close as he did without Hiro noticing him. '_Am I that distracted?'_ wondered Hiro. "K!" he snapped.

"How are you holding up?" K asked actually sounding genuine and stepping back to a tolerable distance.

"F-Fine." stuttered Hiro, still trying to gather his bearings.

"You don't look fine. Maybe you should have that looked at while you're here." suggested K suspiciously.

"Have what looked at?" asked Hiro, not having a clue what K was talking about.

"That rash you have. It seems to be spreading. There's one on your collarbone, the base of your nape and another by your left shoulder. They're pretty red. Do they hurt?" K asked not an ounce of true concern showing in his glacial blue eyes as they locked onto Hiro…waiting.

Hiro was floored. He had made sure to button his shirt up almost to the last button, to make sure that his necklace wasn't visible and to hide the multitude of love bites left by Yuki, at the last minute after entering the hospital. 'How on earth could he have seen or known about them?' wondered Hiro, feeling fear grip him.

"I-I'm fine. I don't need a doctor." faltered Hiro as he turned around to continue selecting his coffee as much as to hide the flush that he knew must be suffusing his face. It also prevented him from having any prolonged eye contact with K.

"I insist. I have a vested interest in keeping my Artists in top shape. What's happened to Shuichi is bad enough. We can't have you falling ill as well." K stated matter-of-factly as he reached out to place his hand on Hiro's shoulder, but was interrupted abruptly by a voice behind him.

"HEY PONYTAIL! – Your boss is looking for you." snapped Yuki, as he glared at K.

Hearing Yuki's voice Hiro fought the urge to turn around and sigh in relief at being sorta rescued from the clutches of his over zealous manager.

"Tohma's back huh?" asked K, turning to face Yuki.

"Yeah and he's requested an audience with you." sneered Yuki. He never really liked K, so he didn't have to hide the anger he felt at finding him cornering Hiro.

"Fine. Hiro we'll talk later." informed K as he left.

_'Not if I can help it.'_ thought Yuki as K brushed by him.

Once Yuki was sure that K was out of earshot, he dared approach Hiro, who seemed frozen in front of the coffee machine. "Your manager has it bad for you, by the way." stated Yuki, as he leaned against the snack machine, lighting up illegally. He really needed the nicotine to calm his nerves.

"What?" asked Hiro, confused, still staring at the machine in front of him.

"So you haven't noticed?" Yuki stated more than asked as he took another long drag from his cancer stick.

"Noticed what?" asked Hiro finally turning to face Yuki.

"Claude Winchester, Bad Luck's manager is head over heels in love with you." informed Yuki, glowering. If he'd found any of what he'd said humorous, he would have fallen over laughing at the priceless look of shock that came across Hiro's face. But Yuki didn't find any of it funny _at all_. He technically had to compete with Shuichi and the damn band, now he had to contend with their unbalanced manager too.

"Are you insane?" Hiro hissed, trying not to yell and draw attention to them. "K is not attracted to me. He's just probably on to us."

"No he wants you." Yuki stated definitively. "I admit he is on to _you_. He knows you're in a relationship, but because of your reputation as a good guy, his mind hasn't gone down the path of you sleeping with _me_. He's right now trying to find out who, how long and does he have a chance against the person currently rocking your world. Now I'll allow that if he keeps up his jealousy induced investigation, he _will_ eventually find proof about us and wouldn't that make for an interesting discovery." Yuki finished, taking another long, final drag on his cigarette blowing out a long stream of smoke. He hated talking for long stretches, he always felt drained afterwards.

Hiro stared at Yuki in stunned silence as his poor shell shocked brain tried to piece together all of what Yuki just alleged.

As Hiro stood there at a complete loss for words, Yuki took advantage of the opportunity to steal a kiss, of course Hiro gave a token resistance, before he melted against Yuki, but the kiss didn't last long as Yuki released Hiro and headed back towards the waiting room, flicking his spent cigarette into the kitchen sink as he left.

As Yuki entered the waiting room he passed Tohma who placed a hand on Yuki's right arm as _he_ was walking out, forcing Yuki to come to a stop. "You know smoking is not allowed inside hospitals and you're going to have to let me know one day why you lied to K about me needing to speak with him. Don't worry I covered for you." stated Tohma inaudibly, releasing his brother-in-law and continuing towards the elevator banks with Sakano in tow, who was quietly complaining that they had only just gotten back to the hospital.

Without ever visibly acknowledging Tohma, Yuki took his original seat and continued to wait for news on Shuichi.

A few minutes later Hiro walked in and took his own seat again next to Suguru.

"Where's your coffee?" asked Suguru, remembering why Hiro had left in the first place.

"Huh?"

"The coffee you went to get?" repeated Suguru.

"Oh, I didn't see any I wanted." answered Hiro distractedly.

"Oh." echoed Suguru, looking a little worried about how distracted Hiro seemed, but he chalked it up to the current dilemma with Shuichi.

Soon the room fell silent again as everyone waited.

Another hour went by before Tohma and Sakano showed up again, conveniently a few minutes shy of the doctor's arrival to speak to the anxious group.

"Doctor Shinohara, do you have any updates on Mr. Shindo's condition?" asked Tohma, clearly expecting an answer.

"Yes I do. Very good news, actually." stated Dr. Shinohara. "Mr. Shindo is finally awake."

Hearing this news caused the majority in the room to sigh in moderate relief.

"Can we see him?" asked Hiro apprehensively.

"Mr. Nakano I believe the doctor has more to tell us." interceded Tohma, his eyes never leaving the doctor, who seemed to take that piercing look of Tohma's in stride.

"Ah yes. It's about the initial C.T. scans that were performed." informed the doctor.

"Did you really find something?" asked Hiro, voicing everyone's concern as the room tensed.

"We weren't sure from the initial scans, since it was just a cursory look to make sure there wasn't any surface damage than the concussive one's suffered by Mr. Shindo. So we ran another more detailed and in-depth one which we just got the results back for and – "

"AND?" snapped Suguru impatiently. He always hated how long winded doctors were. They never just got to the point.

Hiro and everyone turned to Suguru in surprise at his outburst, he eerily sounded very much like a young Tohma when he did so.

Looking around at all the eyes on him, all but Tohma's, he got even more annoyed. "WHAT?" he snapped again.

"Doctor please continue." ordered Tohma to the now somewhat flustered looking doctor.

"Oh yes, the results came back negative along with all the other tests we ran. Mr. Shindo has no unknown masses that could be found at all. He's just suffering from a very severe concussion, a small laceration on his forehead and some bumps and bruises from his fall. He'll need to stay in the hospital for a couple of days for observation. He can have visitors, but please keep it brief and quiet. The pain meds we gave him will be making him sleepy so he may not be too lucid." informed the doctor, his eyes falling on Suguru as he walked out.

"Thank you doctor." said Tohma as he turned towards the group. "Shall we gentlemen."

As they walked down the hallway silently, Hiro couldn't help but glance over at Yuki surreptitiously; knowing K couldn't see him because he was in front speaking with Sakano and Suguru while Tohma walked ahead, leaving he and Yuki to bring up the rear.

To anyone else Yuki would seem as calm and cool as ever, but Hiro knew better. Yuki was anything _but_ calm. His stiff body language and his short measured steps were all an indication that Yuki was not at ease _at all_.

Reaching Shu's room they all walked into the spacious single room, where Shuichi's tiny form was laying in a state-of-the-art hospital bed that looked like it had all the bells and whistles, covered in only what could be 100% Egyptian cotton sheets. They looked quite soft and caused Shu's shocking pink hair to stand out starkly against the whiteness of the pillow where his head rested.

Most likely sensing he wasn't alone anymore, Shuichi slowly opened his eyes, wincing slightly from what could only be the mother of all headaches, medication or not.

"Hello Mr. Shindo. You gave us all quite a scare." stated Tohma as they reached the bed.

"Yeah Shu, I think my heart nearly stopped when I heard." Hiro complained after reaching the other side of the bed.

"Yeah blockhead, think of others first before you do stupid things to make us worry." grumped Suguru from somewhere near the doorway of the room, not having come all the way in like the remainder of the group.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hiro looking down at his friends pale face that came really close to matching the color of the expensive white sheets he was currently lying on.

"Like someone took a bat to me and when it broke they went and got a sledge hammer to finish the job." croaked Shuichi. "Can I have some water?"

Hiro reached over and picked up the small crystal pitcher of water next to the bed, pouring some for Shuichi.

"Is Yuki here?" Shu asked after Hiro took the water glass from him.

"Right here Brat." Yuki answered for Hiro, stepping out from behind K. "That fall knock any sense into you?" asked Yuki, the soft tone of his voice belying the harshness of his words.

"Eiri do you think this is the time to be aggravating Shindo?" chastised Tohma, although his voice didn't exhibit any form of irritation, just reflected his usual composed façade.

"Don't worry Tohma, that's Yuki's way of saying he's happy I'm okay." explained Shuichi, not noticing the way everyone was looking at him in mild shock. Even Suguru had to walk over and take a closer look at Shuichi in the dim light of the room.

Soon a large yawn escaped Shuichi as his eyes drooped, indicating that it was time for everyone to go.

"We'll be taking our leave. Please make sure to rest Mr. Shindo, and listen to your doctors. You do have a tour to start." reminded Tohma.

"Okay Tohma." mumbled Shuichi, another yawn escaping.

"I'll visit you tomorrow. Okay." said Hiro as he joined the group to leave.

"mhmm." murmured Shuichi, looking like he had finally lost the fight to stay awake.

Once reaching the hallway Suguru stopped short and turned to face the remainder of the group with a pensive anxious look on his face. "Is it me or did the rest of you find the fact that he called Tohma "Tohma" odd. In all the years that I have been around Shuichi he's never referred to you as "Tohma"." informed Suguru looking at Tohma for corroboration. "It's always been "Mr. Seguchi", even with just the band. I know I'm probably overreacting, but didn't he seem…different?"

The group was silent until K spoke up. "Don't worry your pretty young head Suguru, we'll get Shindo back to his old self in no time." K said slinging his arm around Suguru's shoulders as he commenced walking again towards the elevators.

Sakano who had been quietly standing next to Tohma jumped when the man in question spoke. "Sakano, we need to see Dr. Shinohara." He stated decisively and turned to walk in the direction Dr. Shinohara had gone earlier, the opposite direction of K and Suguru, Sakano hurrying to keep up. Now that everyone was gone, that only left Hiro and Yuki standing in the empty quiet hallway.

Hiro stood there staring off in the direction that K and Suguru went, not knowing what to do next. All he really wanted was for everything to just go back to the way it was, and not be the complicated jumble it was right now. Hiro knew that everything was lost, after the first time he slept with Yuki, but what brought it truly home was when they were in Shuichi's room. During the small interaction between Yuki and Shuichi, all Hiro could think about was the way Yuki's lips felt on his when he'd kissed him in the kitchen earlier. '_This has to end. If I keep going down this path it will only end in ruin and Shu won't be the only one hurt. The Band, NG and even our fan base would be affected if my relationship with Yuki were to ever get out. This has to end.'_

Hiro knew he had to follow through on his conclusions, but did he still have the will to make the right choice? He'd grown so addicted to Yuki, his presence, touch, taste and scent. Hiro could feel his need for the man overriding all other rational decisions in his mind and what most of all that was terrifying him down to his core was the fact that he was _positive_ that he was in love with Eiri Uesugi.

In the silence following the departure of K, Suguru, Tohma and Sakano, Yuki turned to Hiro who was standing like a statue, his muscles taught and his face frozen in thought and recognized that body language or lack there of, along with the furrow in his brow for what they were – thoughts that were not headed in a great direction.

When they got the news about Shuichi, Eiri knew there was no way that he was keeping Hiro away from this hospital, even he would have found his way here to make sure the brat was alright. But from the way Hiro was drawing back the last few days, this was the last thing he needed to happen. He needed to get them out of here. "Come on. I'll take you to get your bike." He stated, then walked by Hiro.

"Huh?" Hiro responded coming of his thoughts.

"Your bike." repeated Yuki

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." replied Hiro, falling into step with Yuki.

On the drive back to Yokohama, neither man spoke, but Hiro did finally come to a decision, that he knew should have been made weeks ago.

Pulling into the reserved spot for the suite, they both headed upstairs through the private entrance provided by the hotel that Yuki requested for his use. Yuki knew his appearance was eye catching without the addition of his celebrity to add to it, walking through the lobby was not an option if he wished to keep his meetings with Hiro quiet. It took most people a second or two to recognize the guitarist of Bad Luck unless you were a hardcore fan so Yuki figured Hiro's comings and goings wouldn't be noticed at this hotel and he was actually quite right.

Once in the room Hiro didn't immediately pick up his helmet. He just stood a few steps from the door as he watched Yuki take off his coat and blazer, throwing them across the back of the couch.

Sensing Hiro's lack of action Yuki turned to look at him.

Hiro looked on as the Author looked back at him in slight confusion and just as Yuki looked like he was about to say something, Hiro closed the space between them swiftly, throwing his arms around Yuki's neck and kissing him soundly.

'_Hiro?' _ thought Yuki, but the feeling of having Hiro initiate such a mind blowing kiss and feeling Hiro's body pressed flush against his overrode any misgivings he may have had, allowing his mind and body to give in to its desires. He would find out later….


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Love's Painful Truth

**Author: **Daxemon

**Fandom: **Gravitation (yaoi)  
**Pairing/Characters: **Yuki/Hiro

**Rating:** Mature  
**Disclaimer:** _The_ Maki Murakami is the creator of Gravitation and I will do my best to not soil her creations with my filthy thoughts….well maybe just a little. I'll make sure to clean them up afterwards. Obviously these guys don't belong to me or anyone but Ms. Murakami.

_**A/N**__ – Here is my _**late**_ and latest update in the ongoing tale of Hiro's and Yuki's tryst. Hopefully everything works out for the better, but we'll all have to wait for that. _

_This is also an apology to all my loyal readers old and new...I have been out of the fic world writing-wise for a while, because life kicked me in the backside _**again**_ and I had quite a lot to deal with, but I suddenly felt inspired and hopefully my muse sticks around for the long haul...hopefully life doesn't throw another wrench in the works again...**Well now on to the update.**_

**Love's Painful Truth**

Chapter – 12

Staring at the ceiling Hiro could feel the deeply sleeping form of one Eiri Useigi a.k.a. Yuki Eiri lying partially across him. Hiro knew it was now or never, but for the last hour all he was able to do was stay where he was and feel the heat of his lovers body sapping his will to go through with what he knew had to be done.

_'Why am I still here? Why can't I just get up and leave? What hold does this person have over my own self will?' _wondered Hiro as he fought with himself to finally make the move that he had been so determined to fulfill just a few hours earlier before he practically tackled Yuki in his desperate attempt at salving his need before he turned his back on what they had...forever.

Hiro's body still tingled with the aftermath of what he and Yuki had done for almost the last six hours continuously with only small breaks just for the sake of catching their breaths and allowing their bodies to recuperate somewhat, before they were at it again.

Hiro couldn't believe how forward he'd been through it all, but he knew it was purely out of desperation at knowing that his decision was finally made, but now all he had to do was walk away, but what he didn't realize was that implementing it was not going to be as easy as he thought it was to just cut and run. Yuki apparently had gotten way deeper under his skin than he thought or was it his heart.

Hiro reached up to place his hand near his chest where his heart lay beating altogether clueless as to his dilemma, when his hand touched the pendant that Yuki had given him. Lifting it into his line of sight, Hiro looked at the pendant as it caught the moonlight that filtered in through the balcony windows. Turning it this way and that so that the light played along the diamond embedded in the guitar pic, that's when his eye caught the inscription. The sweet looking heart with both his and Yuki's first initials engraved inside.

Hiro could feel his heart pick up its pace slightly as he slowly reached down and pulled up the other pendant that was there, Bad Luck's logo. Feeling his eyes sting and his chest tighten Hiro's mind was finally made up and he dug into that guilt that suddenly flared and held onto it like it was a lifeline as he gingerly slipped free of Yuki's body and slid softly to the floor. Quietly making his way towards the door of the bedroom Hiro grabbed the different articles of his clothing that created a path from the bedroom to the living room and got dressed.

After getting fully clothed, Hiro walked over towards his helmet on the coffee table which was sitting next to the box with his new jacket. Reaching down and picking up his helmet, Hiro gave the box one last longing look before he made up his mind and threw caution to the wind and opened the box, quickly switching jackets. He lovingly folded his old jacket and placed it into the box. Then reaching up and gently removing his necklace, placing it safely back into the velvet box it was given in and putting it inside his new jacket against his heart and zipping it up securely before he snatched up his helmet and walked out without a second look back. Because he knew if he did that he would never make it out the door and he needed to and not just for his sake.

Once reaching outside, Hiro climbed onto his bike. Taking one last look up at where the penthouse suite would be in the twilight of the early morning, he whispered. "Goodbye Yuki." placed his helmet on as he hid the tears that were beginning to fall just before he drove off.

Once Hiro reached his apartment he stripped off all his clothes and headed straight into the shower where he turned it on full blast and stood under the stinging spray trying to wash away Yuki's touch and scent.

Hiro had no idea how he made it home in one piece with how blurred his vision became as he left Yokohama, but after a few miles he was able to pull himself together enough to find his way back to his apartment without having to pull over.

Standing in the shower Hiro finally allowed his poor overwhelmed heart to finally break and slid down the wall of his shower and cried his heart out.

By the time Hiro's tears abated his shower had long gone cold and he began to shiver as the knife-like drops of water assaulted his sensitized skin. Yet he didn't move, but just stayed where he was as he began to shiver uncontrollably as his body temperature began to nosedive. After a solid ten minutes of allowing this Hiro reached up and finally turned off the water. His poor frozen body practically blue with mild hypothermia.

Climbing out his shower after being huddled on the floor while his legs cramped from cold, Hiro nearly collapsed completely, but managed to catch himself before he slammed to the floor of his tiny bathroom. Pulling himself upright, he wrapped himself into his fluffy robe and trudged to his bedroom and without any thought as to completely drying the rest of his body he climbed into bed, robe and all, before falling soundly asleep as his exhausted form finally capitulated into slumber.

As Hiro was falling asleep, a number one selling blond, stunning, hazel eyed author was sluggishly waking up over in Yokohama wondering why the bed next to him was empty, already cold and why he didn't hear the shower running with a guilt ridden guitarist standing inside the hot spray.

As Yuki made his way out to the suites living room and as he scratched his mussed blond head, he noticed that Hiro's clothes were all gone and so was Hiro's helmet. Frowning slightly Yuki's still lethargic brain just assumed that Hiro had headed back because he had a solid day of physical training to do. What Yuki didn't know was that the training day was pushed back to start in another two days, depending on how Shuichi came through his ordeal, per K.

Bad Luck's manager wasn't going to take any chances with his talent, especially when they were on the verge of a massive national tour. Unfortunately for Yuki he wasn't informed as to the current changes in the Bad Luck's schedule.

Five days later, after the accident, Shuichi was released and given a clean bill of health and a warning to watch his step next time he was going down some stairs. Hiro volunteered himself to Tohma to pick up his band member from the hospital, but he refrained from taking his bike and picked Shuichi up in his mostly unused SUV.

Hiro knew it was guilt that pushed him to want to pick Shu up from the hospital. He could have easily let Yuki pick up Shuichi, but he felt responsible for his friend's accident. Hiro wondered if he was even worthy of the title friend anymore when it came to Shuichi. Driving away from the hospital Hiro's mind wandered as he drove the twenty minute trip to the apartment Shuichi shared with Yuki.

"Hiro?" called Shuichi, not getting any response from the deathly silent driver, who seemed to be completely aware of where he was driving, but at the same time totally unaware that he had a passenger. "Hiro." Shuichi tried again, but more sternly, still nothing. "HIRO!" snapped Shuichi hoping he didn't startle the distracted guitarist behind the wheel.

"Huh." Hiro responded finally, seeming to come out of his trance-like state. "You wanted something Shu?" he asked.

"I asked if your okay. You seem really far away."

"I'm sorry. I have you worrying about me and you're the one who just came out of the hospital." stated Hiro. "I'm fine just a little distracted about the upcoming tour, that's all." lied Hiro.

What Hiro was really worrying about was his betrayal of his best friend and sadly if whether or not he was going to catch a glimpse of Yuki when he dropped off Shuichi.

_'I'm pathetic.' _thought Hiro morosely. He hadn't been in contact with Yuki for over a day. Yuki on the other hand had called him a few times and followed up with a few texts, but Hiro refused to respond. Although it took all his self imposed will and eventually turning his phone off to keep himself from answering.

As Hiro turned the last corner to pull up in front of Shuichi's and Yuki's apartment complex he could feel his heart rate practically double as he subtly checked if Yuki was anywhere to be seen since he knew the author was aware that he would be dropping off the diminutive pink haired singer. As Hiro looked over he took note that Shuichi did not show any signs of his accident other than a small cut above his left brow.

"Here we are." Hiro stated dropping the SUV into park. "Now Shu are you sure you don't want me to walk you upstairs?" asked Hiro, not really sure if he truly meant it or if he was going through the motions. Or maybe he was just being an even more horrible friend and trying to use this opportunity to see Yuki in a setting where he could just lay eyes on the author without any fear of anything happening that would cause him to change his mind about not being with Yuki anymore.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm probably just going to go upstairs and sleep anyway, since Yuki said he wasn't going to be home when I got here. He said he had some kind of appointment he had to keep." informed Shuichi.

After hearing this Hiro's heart sunk and he hated himself all the more. All the anticipation he was feeling turned to guilt and regret in one fell swoop. The pendant that he had put back on in a bout of loneliness, felt like a ten ton weight against his chest. Fighting the urge to reach for it, Hiro gripped the steering wheel with a white knuckled grip and doing his best to not allow his emotions to show on his face. Hiro saw no reaction to his internal visceral torment and was thankful he succeeded in deceiving Shuichi, once again.

"Thanks Hiro. You're a true friend. You always seem to be there for me, even when I don't think I need you." stated Shuichi slapping Hiro's shoulder with a grateful grin on his face. "I'll see you in the studio tomorrow." Shuichi informed Hiro as he opened the SUV's door. "Thanks again." departing Shu headed past the doorman and into the exclusive apartment complex, not realizing the havoc his words had wreaked on Hiro's already strained psyche.

Sitting deathly still it took all of Hiro's concentration and self imposed will to not completely fall apart as he sat behind the steering wheel. Shuichi's departing words reverberating inside his head like the gong of a very loud bell, sounding off against Hiro's conscience, making him feel ill. Swallowing the large painful lump in his throat, Hiro finally put the car back into gear and pulled off. Making up his mind to just head home, Hiro was abruptly brought out of his misery when he had to slam on his brakes, when a very familiar looking black Mercedes-Benz pulled out quite suddenly directly in front of him across the road.

"Yuki?" Hiro whispered in confusion as the blond author of the same name calmly climbed out of his car with a look on his face that showed little of what he was thinking.

Hiro watched as Yuki made his way to the driver's side door of his car and felt like he was having an out of body experience when he felt without warning his body being forcibly pulled from his car. Before Hiro could fully realize what was happening he was in the passenger seat of Yuki's Mercedes and driving off. "What are you doing?" Hiro asked belatedly as Yuki made a left turn onto another street. "My car." Hiro complained halfheartedly, he felt completely worn out and really didn't have the strength to fight the one person in the world that he wasn't sure if he was unhappy to see.

"Here are your keys." Yuki stated handing Hiro his car keys. "I parked it and I doubt anyone will steal it. So relax." informed the author shortly, as he continued to drive.

Hiro sat quietly, afraid that if he said something that he would fully realize that his plan to avoid Yuki until the tour, didn't even last one complete day. He couldn't take anymore, if this continued he didn't think his emotional state would stay stable for much longer. He really needed to get away from Yuki. "Stop the car." Hiro ordered,

"What?" questioned Yuki.

"I said stop the car." repeated Hiro.

"No." refused Yuki.

"Stop the car, now." insisted Hiro.

"No and if you have any ideas of jumping out." stated Yuki as he reached and switched on the auto door locks. " that is now out of the question." stated Yuki smugly.

"I want to go home. Please take me home." asked a very exhausted feeling guitarist.

"Why have you been ignoring my attempts to contact you." asked Yuki.

"...I was busy." hesitated Hiro, before he lied.

"Bullshit." stated Yuki. "Try again."

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Hiro, his body starting to feel heavier, his eyelids starting to droop and his ability to stay awake getting harder and harder.

"I'm not doing anything to you Hiro. You're the one who's avoiding me. Why?" asked Yuki. "Hiro?" inquired Yuki as he looked over after not receiving a response from the guitarist. Yuki immediately noticed that Hiro was unconscious and deathly silent. His skin seemed pale and Hiro did not look well. "HIRO!" Yuki yelled as he pulled over quickly.

Leaning over Yuki checked Hiro's pulse and his breathing. Hiro's breathing sounded shallow and his skin seemed clammy. All Yuki could tell from Hiro's pulse was that he was alive. "HIRO!" Yuki tried again but no response from the unconscious guitarist. "Shit!" Yuki swore as he took a sharp u-turn and headed in the opposite direction he was traveling, towards the hospital.

Some time later Yuki found himself sitting in the same waiting room that he was in not but a week ago awaiting news on Shuichi and looking a lot more unnerved than he did then.

"Yuki." came Tohma's voice as he entered.

Pulling his emotionless mask on quickly, Yuki stood and approached Tohma. "It's about time you got here. I have better things that I should be doing other than babysitting your accident prone artists." He stated coldly as he attempted to walk away, but to no avail as Tohma grasped his arm, halting his escape.

"What exactly happened?" questioned Tohma.

"Like I already told you over the phone. I was heading out to run some errands and get some stuff for the brat and I noticed that Hiro's car was sitting idling and he was out cold behind the wheel. So I pulled over and checked on him and saw that something was wrong and brought him here. Then I contacted you. The end. Release me." demanded Yuki.

Giving Yuki one more looked filled with doubt and suspicion, Tohma released him reluctantly.

"Have the doctors informed you of Hiro's status?" asked Tohma.

"They said he was suffering from stress, dehydration and over exhaustion. All he needs is rest and they have him on an IV drip." informed Yuki. "Now if you'll excuse me like I said I have better things to be doing and someone has to inform the brat about his friends condition and make sure he doesn't hurt himself again." stated Yuki as he walked away decisively down the hall and into a conveniently empty waiting elevator.

Once entering Yuki let his mask drop only once the door was closed and breathed a sigh of relief at Hiro's prognosis. He had no idea that Hiro was under so much stress, although it should have been obvious and he knew why, but he still couldn't give him up.

Seeing that he was almost to the ground level he shrouded his emotions and walked out with every intention of lighting up once he was free of the cloying disinfecting smell of the hospital atmosphere.

Hiro slowly came awake at the sound of his name being called. Opening his eyes he noticed that he was in an all white room and there was someone standing to his immediate left, but his vision hadn't cleared completely yet so that he could identify them.

Giving himself a mental shake, Hiro tried to clear the cobwebs out of his head. Slowly his vision began to clear and he saw that he was in a hospital room and that the person standing next to him was Tohma.

"Welcome back Mr. Nakano. It's good to see you among the conscious." acknowledged Tohma, as he stood next to Hiro's bed watching the guitarist slowly come out of his fugue.

"Mr. Seguchi, why am I...what happened?" Hiro asked brokenly as his brain and his mouth tried to cooperate with each other.

"You tell me. I was told you blacked out behind the wheel of your seldom used car. Thankfully you weren't on your motorcycle." informed Tohma.

"Blacked out. What?!"

"Yes."

"Who told you this? How did I get here?" Hiro asked now seemingly fully awake as he tried to sit up in bed.

"Yuki." Tohma informed Hiro, staring quite intensely at the guitarist as he did so.

Hearing his lovers name caused Hiro to flinch visibly, something Tohma didn't miss.

"Yuki?" Hiro asked, sounding confused, but now remembering what had occurred just before he blacked out. Hiro had no intention of revealing anything to a very sharp Tohma Seguchi, who appeared to be looking quite suspicious.

"Yes, on both counts. He apparently found you unconscious behind your steering wheel after you dropped Shuichi off and seemingly passed out afterwards. Thank goodness you weren't on the highway when this occurred."

"Yeah." agreed Hiro, starting to feel very woozy. "I'm not feeling too great."

"Well that would be due to your dehydration and exhaustion. I hope you will be taking better care of yourself in the future Mr. Nakano. I have invested quite a lot into you and your band mates. Please do not have me regret it, due to your lack of self preservation."

"Yes sir." murmured Hiro, feeling duly chastised, he nodded cautiously, due to the mild nausea that he wasn't too sure was just caused more by his condition or the mild ultimatum that Tohma just gave him.

"I was told you need only be here a day. I will have a car waiting for you upon your discharge early tomorrow morning. Feel better Mr. Nakano." stated Tohma as he walked out the room.

Hiro wasn't sure if that was Tohma being nice or a direct order. He figured he'd err on the side of the latter and pulled his covers up and allowed his exhaustion to pull him into a deep sleep.


End file.
